Dark Umbreon
by DarknightUmbreon
Summary: A Umbreon named Shadow lost his parents and unleashed an evil pokemon. now he joined forces with the republic to go against the Empire, Evil still lerk within him, can Glaceon and her friends help him and win the war. UmbreonxGlaceon
1. Chapter 1

Know your Characters:

Shadow - Born in the Union Main base, An Evil commander of the Union killed his mother and father to evolve him and turn him into a killing machine but something evil lurks within him, when found out that his parents were killed his anger grew rapidly and turn into an evil Umbreon, in the end of the attack he woke up normal and decide to go to the Repubicin army and changed his name to Umbreon, Umbreon felt like he's the ignored type so he's better off find some peace and quiet and place called "Being alone." but soon that changed when he met Glaceon she felt so releafed when he saved her, the sad thing that she felt sorry for was how Umbreon lost his mother and father and how he wanted to get revenge to the Union who became the Empire.

Glaceon - The ice mage of Crystool the land of ice, Glaceon spend most of her time traveling before the war, she met up with Flareon who was researching old ruins from old times, they had a great time together until they were chosen to go to war, There something about Glaceon and Shadow, something that made her feel she should be with Shadow more then with Flareon. Hint: Something that had to do with the glass heart she have and her past memories.

Gardevoir - The leader of the Republicin army, her parents used to soldiers during a war long ago, Her family and her self were vary poplar back then, but after the death of her parents by the Empire she develop an army to fight back the Empire.

Eevee - Now her... well she's rather spiritedly she kind a jumps the gun sometimes she was found and raised by Roserade. She is very kind and playful and always happy around Umbreon.

Espeon - One of the warriors of the light, she's nice to anyone including Umbreon but she likes to be with Persian.

Roserade - Well she no push over that's for sure, nice and friendly but tough, if any man tries to flirt with her... I dare not say it, it' bad.

Jolteon - His an awesome dude, plays it cool, but he gets a little rough sometimes he'll do anything in his power to shock things up, rock on.

Flareon - A quiet a men of on word, he's an archaeologist who studied the old pyramids from old times, he was studying artifacts in a library, struggling to find the clue that's where he met Glacia/Glaceon, Glaceon liked to help Flareon with his researching, after he finished Flareon win a noble prize for his fantastic discovery but he give the credit to Glaceon, when his research finally end he decided to travel with Glaceon and promised to protect her when trouble comes, they all had fun together but what Flareon didn't know was that this was not their future together.

Mightyena - He was raised by the dark hunters of the dark forest (That where dark type pokemon live) at the age of 10 his father taught him to fight and taught him how to use his dark powers, he's kind a nice but he hates when pokemon play him like it's a joke, the only friends he has is Persian, Persian Mightyena are pretty strong together.

Persian- He's cool, his crush on Espeon but kept hiding it, he's sick and tired the way he put up with Leafeon but he fears to confront him.

Mawile- Ohhhh god do she got a story for you, She like to be in the war, rough and routiy makes her strong, boy does she a little hyper the meaning of "fun" come around her only friend that calms her down is Vaporeon.

Vaporeon- The noble guard to prince Manaphy of sapphire city who wanted to take part in the war with the republic, still loyal to prince Manaphy the pokemon of the water colony will always aid her in time of need, her first relationship with Mawile was common she knew that Mawile need a little help controlling her self so they get along pretty well.

Latias- She is part of a royal family (Yes she is a princess if that is what you're thinking). After losing her father from the Empire her anger grew rapidly and seeks revenge, her older brother Latios tries to calm her down but ran way, her only place now is the republic she will avenge her father and the dragon colony.

Mew- Espeon's cute little friend she only wants to protect her after Espeon's eye injury ever since Umbreon came in the party she felt not safe having him around but what Espeon think is huk of nonsense.

Leafeon- like Umbreon losing his parent, he lost his wife and children and wanted revenge, strong and powerful he was the commander of the republic.

Umbre- The little heart spirit, she known of Dark Umbreon for years, after he toke over Shadow when he was young Umbre knew that will be trouble in the future so she did the same, a heartful bond came between Shadow and Umbre she only now have one prepress: Protect Shadow at all cost and aid him when he is needed no matter what.

Dark Umbreon- The king of all darkness, he has failed to defeat the great god of pokemon Arceus but this isn't the end of him, he cursed Arceus into evil and went into a deep slumber, too weak, too warned out his only chance is to take the over a body of an Umbreon.

Dark Umbreon

Epilogue

55,000 years ago in world where poke' morphs live in harmony with god of all pokemon, Arceus.

With our Arceus watching over us peace will never forsaken us, until now evil lurk upon us a dark king of the black forest. The king has watched these creators, waiting, waiting for the right time rule his own world. The grow all of power and grow more stronger and stronger, the pokemon senses his power and fear for what he might do hundreds of Umbreons attacked tree and plants were burning the last that came out of the forest and see everything burn was the king of all darkness, Dark Umbreon. He is way different like the other Umbreons, he has no ring but little marks shape like slit marks one of each lag and two on his back, he also has pare of wings and horn on his forehead. Many pokemon fought to protect their home but it failed. Before all was lost Arceus shined from the heavens and stopped. Arceus and Dark Umbreon battled to the death, at last Dark Umbreon the dark king has fallen and sealed but it didn't here for Arceus, Arceus has been infected with an evil curse of Dark Umbreon, Arceus had no change of escaping the curse and went in to a deep slumber. Peace has restored to the world, history became legend, legend became myth. Dark Umbreon is too weak to escape the seal so he use all of power, his power escape the seal and screached on for new body of his own...

Chapter 1 New face of evil reborn

The war rages on, a war of the Unions against the Empire, one from every colony has fought the Empire. A colony of Fire, Water, Grass, Ground, Dark, Steel, Ice, and Dragon, their crises is that they have not fight along side each other.

The Union main Base. A female Epson by the name Espe was in the delivery room of the Union Health Centre. Espe's mate was an Umbreon name Darkside, Darkside was pacing back and forth in the corridor out side of the delivery room as he wasn't allowed to be with his mate yet. Espe meanwhile had given birth to her baby, a healthy male Eevee. The doctor came out of delivery room Darkside looked strate in the eye. "Well is she all right, is my wife ok?" cried Darkside. "Major Darkside could you come with me... in your human form." the doctor said.

Darkside turned to his human form and walked down the hall with the doctor. "Your wife is ok it a boy but..." "But what?" Darkside cried. "We discovered something unusual." said the doctor. "Unusual, what do you mean unusual." Darkside asked so confused. They stopped at window inside were cribs of new born babies. "See for your self, second crib to the left, third row." the doctor said. Darkside look what the doctor told him to see, he saw an Eevee will black hair with a black tip of his tail. "Is... is that my baby?" Darkside asked. "Yes sir, we don't know how he is born with black but the rest of his fer is normal-." A nurse came to Darkside. "Mr. Darfix, you can see your wife now." the nurse said. Darkside looked at his new born son one last time and rush to Espe. Inside the room he saw his wife. "Hey you feel all right?" Darkside asked softly. "Yes dear, I'm fine what about our baby?" Espe asked. Before Darkside said anything the nurse came in with their baby. "Congratulations Miss. Darfix, it a boy!" The nurse gave the baby to Espe and left, Espe was surprised to see an unusual look of their baby. "Odd isn't it?" Darkside said. "Not at all so with black hair he's still our son, our sweet son." Espe said softly. "We could give him a name." Darkside said. "His name... he'll be named after his black hair... Shadow, yes... Shadow it is." said Espe as she hold her son close to her arms. Darkside stay with Espe all day all night. Nether that they know they were being Eavesdropping by a doctor who diskise as a soldier. "Commander Metagross, it has finally come!" said the soldier said with a sinister tone of voice. "Is that so?" Metagross asks over the radio built into the Soldier's helmet. "Yes sir the son of Major Darfix is born!" replies the soldier. "Excellent it has finally come, it is going as planed keep watch them." ordered Metagross. "Sir, yes sir." he said as walked away from the door way.

The next morning in Darkside and Espe's quarters Espe woke up and saw in a small bed next to hers was her baby boy. Espe smiled seeing him sleeping; she looked around and frowned as she couldn't see her mate but this also confused her a bit. She wondered why he wasn't around to be with her and their new son. Before she could properly think of why he wasn't here a soldier from Darkside's company walked into her room. "Miss. Espe, your husband is on a mission, we're sorry we didn't informed you sooner but you over sleped." said the soldier. "On a mission? This early?" Espe asked. "These orders came from Commander Metagross ma'am." "I see... thank you for the report, you are dismissed." Espe said. The soldier left. Espe lowered her head onto her forepaws with a sigh. "Oh my love, always have your mind on your duty, but... what about our son?" she asked herself.

Darkside was gone for the mission for at least a week, and he returned without being detected by Empire. After giving Union the co-ordinates of the base he rushed back to base before he see his wife he went the Commander. "You have done well Major." Metagross said. "Thank you sir, it wasn't easy." "Indeed, your son seem to be missing you." the Metagross replayed. "I can only imagine how worried my wife is when I left without telling her." Darkside said. "Oh don't worry... she'll understand." the Commander said with an evil tone. "What!?" Darkside gasped. Metagross pulled out a gun and shot him, Darkside fall to the floor dead. "Now for the next step." he said. "Give our bad new to the Espe that her husband was killed in action." "Yes sir." his guard responded.

Espe woke up in the morning and saw in a small bed next to hers was her baby boy. Espe smiled seeing him sleeping; she looked around and frowned as she couldn't see her mate but this also confused her a bit. She wondered why he wasn't around again. Before she could properly think of why he wasn't here the soldier from before rushed in shock. "Miss. Darfix I'm afraid I have bad news." said the soldier. "What is it?" Espe asked. "Your husband he's... he's killed in action." the soldier said. Espe was shocked to here this. "W..What!?" "I'm sorry ma'am... I don't know to say..." the soldier left the room slowly. Espe lowered her head onto her forepaws and blinked then started to cry. She has now had lost her husband and now she was left to raise her child by herself. "Sir, now that Darkside is out of the picture, Espe will be next when she has raised Shadow to the right age." He said with a sinister tone of voice. "Good my plan is coming together, keep watch him." Metagross ordered. "Sir, yes sir" said the soldier. Espe cried for about an hour until she was interrupted by crying of another. She raised her head and saw that her son was crying so she leant over to his bed, bit down on the scuff of his neck and pulled him over onto her bed and then placed him down beside her belly. Shadow stopped crying as he latched onto one of her eight teats and began suckling on her milk to feed.

Shadow is few months older now, was rather curious and wandered around a lot, half the time giving his mother a heart attack when he walks off to something new. The commander had watched Shadow wander off and examined his actions; they found that he liked to wander into a storage room which was full of Union supplies. He wasn't of age yet so the commander waited a little longer for there plan to begin.

Espe being the only one now to raise Shadow had to teach him how to protect himself and about the world they lived in. Espe was surprised at how fast her son learnt attacks and understood the information she gave him on the world. Shadow was aware that he didn't know about his father and he was getting more and more curious

"Mommy, where's daddy?" he asked for the first time.

Espe froze; she didn't know what to say.

"Mom….what's wrong?"

Espe let out a huge sigh and sat down. "You better sit down son; it's about time you knew the truth."

Shadow walked over to his mother and sat down by her side looking up to her.

"Your father was the greatest Umbreon this organization had ever seen. I met your father when he challenged me for leadership. Half way through the battle he stopped and surrendered. He settled for second in command and being in second in command we had to go on missions together. We soon became very close and we became lovers shortly after. We were inseparable, nothing could split us apart. When we found out that we were going to have our first child he never left my side that was until the day came when you were to be born…." Espe stopped to take a breather, tears now noticeable running down her cheeks.

"What happened mommy?"

With a sigh she continues. "Shadow your father out on a mission. And then your father was killed in action." She ended it there as she became too choked up to continue talking.

Seeing his mother's displeasure losing her husband he walked up to her and rubbed his head along her body trying to sooth her pain. "Don't cry mommy please." Shadow said. Espe smiled weakly to her son before licking his head and nosing his cheek. "Thank you sweetie, that helped a little, you go and play for a bit, I need time alone." Espe says giving her son one last lick before he gave her a smile and ran out into the hall.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 the return of Dark Umbreon

Shadow is now at the age of 17, the right age for the plan that the Commander has had planned for him since they learned that Espe was pregnant with him. All that he needed to do now was get Shadow into the storage room and get to see the light of the moon.

Espe has noticed that Shadow has been called into the medical unit many times. She was uncertain why he was being called in so many times on the account that he was deemed healthy by the doctors when he was born. Espe asked her son why he was being called in but all he said was "Routine Injections". Espe knew that he didn't need all the injections he was getting so, when he was called in again, she followed.

"Shadow is required at the Medical Unit" Rang the voice of a female human over the tanoid.

Shadow walked to the medical unit and his mother not far behind but out of sight. When Shadow was inside the room he was told to go in, Espe pressed an ear against the door to listen…

"Shadow, you the one that our commander been looking for, you will the finess soldiers of all."

"I don't like keeping this from my mom."

"She isn't to know, if she knows she'll try to stop you from your destiny."

"That's correct, I have planned for your creation for a long time Shadow, if you speak a single word of this to her, she is as good as dead."

Espe gasped, she knew the voice of the last person to speak and it was... Metagross. A huge amount of fear flooded her heart as her son was being used by Metagross. Espe now feared for her son's well being now and her own as she knows now.

While Espe was too busy listening in on what Metagross had to say to her son, she was unaware of someone approaching her from behind. She didn't know until she felt a gloved hand on her back, she turned with a start and found herself looking at a Soldier. She couldn't attack him as she was also looking down the gun barrel of his assault rifle.

"Metagross, Espe knows of the plan, she's here listening in, what shall I do with her?"

Espe's heart started pounding in her chest as fear rapidly grew.

"Make sure the intruder doesn't see the light of day again." replied Metagross.

Shadow didn't hear the soldier's transmission from Metagross's earpiece so he expected the "Intruder" to be an Empire spy. The Gun was pointed strate he pulled trigger and shot Espe, Espe fell to the floor dead. Five hours later Shadow was looking around the living quarters looking for his mother. He hasn't seen nor heard from her since he was let out from the medical unit. Shadow walked around areas he has never been too before. When he returned to his mother's quarters there was a woman dressed in black overalls stand by the door, waiting for him. When he got up to the automatic door she bent down so she was almost double his height. "Shadow?" she said questionably. He nodded and then she picked out a piece of paper from her pocket and read out the note that was written on it.

"Shadow, I apologies that I did not inform you of your Mother's mission. Your mother has been sent to do a recon mission near a Empire outpost that we have just detected.- Metagross"

Shadow sighed with relief as he believed her to be out on another mission. He smiled, as now he can play in the storage unit down the corridor that Espe forbid him to enter on his own. Shadow smiled up at the woman and bounded down the corridor to the storage unit.

He stopped as he saw a couple of men hefting a large create into the storage unit, Shadow entered the room when the two men left. He looked around and for the first time ever he realized why he wasn't allowed in on his own. Shadow says in his head as he continues to walk through the cluttered walk way around the room. After at least ten minutes of looking at the weapons he finds the creates that he saw being delivered. As he looked at it, he felt strangely drawn to it, as if something was attracting him to it. He was stood a few inches from it now, staring at the wooden boards hiding the contents. Suddenly Shadow heard the door slammed. A window has open Shadow looked the door and the window. Shadow has look through the window and saw the moon, he couldn't stop looking at it he look for 5 minute Shadow began to evolve. His fer turned from brown to black with four rings one on each side of the leg and two stripes shaped like slit marks on the head. Metagross grinned as he watched the evolution on a monitor in his control room. His plan for him was unfolding as he wanted. Now he needed to execute the final phase that would turn Shadow to complete loyalty to the Union.

Metalgross picked up a microphone and contacted Caption Seth. "Shadow is now an Umbreon; inform him that his beloved mother has been murdered by Empire." Shadow bolted for the door making sure he didn't touch the weaponry or anything resembling explosives. He made it to the door and pushed it open but to only slam into the shins of a man. Shadow looked up and his jaw dropped, he was staring at another Umbreon "Umbreon…I mean, Shadow I am sorry to inform you but your mother was caught by Empire and she has been terminated." Seth said while keeping his face straight. Shadow jaw dropped again, he starred at Seth, his eyes beginning to water and suddenly his expression turned from sadness and sorrow to extreme anger.

"Tell Metagross I will accept anything he wishes, I want my revenge on the Empire" Shadow growls.

"Metagross will be pleased."

Three weeks in training, Shadow has become stronger but he has yet to turn to his human form. The morning he was going out when saw something more shocking, he saw the dead body of his mother. "... Wha... it c...can't be." Shadow growled. Shadow's anger grows power then he felt something he felt before, he suddenly lost control of him self, his yellow stripes began to turn light bloodly red. A par of wings grew on his back and horns on his head, he started destroying everything soldiers and auto-guns tried to stop Shadow but it was no use.

Dark Umbreon has returned!

Union Base blow up in flames, nothing survived escaped Metagross. "Ha ha hah, he finally awakens!" Metagross as he escapes the main base. "Behold my power, I am free at last... hmm... a lot as changed when I was gone, but now I'm... No... not again... I just got here..." Dark Umbreon fainted. When the fire was out Shadow woke up in the meddle of wreak. "Mom... Dad... I lost you..." Shadow mumble. Shadow slowly got up and looked around. "My home... is destroyed, the Empire diskise as Union how could I be so stupid?" Shadow ran out of the mess and went to a lake. "I'm alone now, with no one to guide me..." As he was talking he looked at himself at reflection. "Now my human form has been complete but my power is unknown, I refer them as my shadow powers. The Union has turned our backs on us and turns into the Empire. As of now my name will no longer be Shadow, my name is now Umbreon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 To Sinnoh, to war

Shadow or we call him Umbreon walks through the path of Johto with a poisoned mind. "I walk on." Umbreon mumbled, "I am unable to think... I am empty, by now the Unions have turn their backs on everyone." A he was right, he found a whole infantry dead by the Empire Umbreon stopped and found something useful twin swords left by a dead pokemon. Umbreon toke the twin swords and left the grave area. With the twin swords he got he thought of training himself, it toke him weeks to get better. He faces wild pokemon, he defeated his enemy but he got hurt a bit, but he carried on.

Umbreon was about to enter the city of Goldenrod when a flash of light appeared in front of Umbreon the light blinded he but when the light stop Umbreon saw another Umbreon but different, it's fer all lite blue, three long tails, it's rings in the color of red, green and blue, and wings of an angel. "Wh... Who are you?" Umbreon asked. "I... I am the one known as Umbre, the Heart spirit." The Umbreon said. "A Heart spirit?" Umbreon said in confuse. "It's a long story... but I'm here to guide you." Umbre said. "Me?" Umbreon gasped. "Yes little one, you are the one with pure heart that need my protection and as for now on I'll be your spirit." Umbre said. Umbre jumped on Umbreon and disappeared just when Umbre we in Umbreon's body. Umbreon looked around wondering where Umbre go.

Umbreon arrived in Goldenrod city he find a place for shelter, he looked in ally way and found some boxes. "Well... I gauss they would have to do." Umbreon said. He walk up to the boxes when suddenly a poke' morph pop out of the boxes and surprised Umbreon, He freaked out and shivered. "Well well who do we have here?" said a Grimer. "It looks like a little wimpy Umbreon." said a Sableye. "Heh heh, this one lunch, let fest on his flesh." said the Seviper. Umbreon froze and didn't know what to do as the three get closer. "Shadow!" "Huh who said that and how did you know my name?" Umbreon asked. "It's me Umbre, I'm in your mind, look Shadow you can't let fear take you, raise your swords Shadow, you most fight, be brave Shadow... I believe in you." Umbre said. Umbreon closed his eye and opened them, he toke out his swords. "Ohh what is this? What is he going do to us? I'm so scared." Grimer leaphed. "You should fear me." Umbreon grawled. Umbreon Jumped in the air. "What the?" Seviper gasped. 5 slashes and he defeated the three poke' morph. "... Well done young one." said a male voices. Umbreon turned and saw a Gallade. "I see the you have the skills of swordsmen ship, however you need to learn more how to use a sword." said the Gallade. "How?" Umbreon asked. "I am Mank the pack leader from Sinnoh, I can teach you the ways of a sword." Mank said. "Teach me, teach me everything you know." Umbreon begged to Mank.

The next morning Mank touch Umbreon all the fighting skill; however it was tough for Umbreon to learn them but he did not give up, he train all day all night even so he has not yet eatin for days. That night they had to take a brake and Umbreon is already warned out. "Don't push your self to much." Mank said, "Take some rest, we have plenty time, you need your strength." "Yeah yeah I now." Umbreon sighed. "I mean it Umbreon if you push too much it won't matter to me of training you, now get some rest." Mank said and fell to sleep. Umbreon looked at the sky, think of his mother and father, he fell to sleep.

The next morning Mank woke and found Umbreon back to training. "Sheesh he never gives up not even if he has eatin... for two weeks." Mank sighed. Hour by hour Umbreon get better, he is close to completing his training. Suddenly Mank discovered something shocking, he was about to strike Umbreon when all of a sudden he vanished. "Huh?" Mank gasped. "SHADOW FORCE!" Umbreon appeared out of no where, catching Mank off guard. "The hell!?" Mank gasped, "Y... You know that move!?" "... Yeah... I think so..." Umbreon said. "Well... I might have been seeing things or it's real, no poke'morph has ever learned Shadow force, it was secretly forbidden, seem what power have it doesn't seem to be normal..." Mank said. "What do you mean?" Umbreon asked. "I don't know, but let's hope I wrong..." Mank said.

This after noon Umbreon has finally complete his training. "I must return to Sinnoh." Mank said, "Things is not the same as we thought before, your training is down, you have to learn your own your self now, this is where we part, good luck Umbreon." Mank said and left. Now Umbreon is lift alone again, now he travels Johto as a bounty hunter. Though Umbreon went through a miserable life, tired, lost, and always hunting for pray. Other fightable poke morphs knew of Umbreon's bounty and challenged his might but none prevailed. Umbreon wonders why he had to up in a terrible lift as he watch the sunset, the sky turned purple to dark blue. Umbreon was still wake, haunted by the memories of his past.

In the rain he arrived in Olivine city, gladly the rain has stopped. Umbreon shuck off the rain and sat on a create.

"Hey have you heard?"

"What?"

"The Empire is now in Sinnoh?"

"Really?"

Umbreon's ear raised when hear the name Empire, he quietly listened.

"Yes all the colonies are fighting the Empire including this army known as the Republic."

"Wow I wonder how long this war will take."

Umbreon was surprised to know that the Empire is invading Sinnoh, a minute later Umbreon had a brainstorm. "I going to Sinnoh!" He said. Umbreon went down to the dacks and asked around if any ship is going to Sinnoh, Umbreon found a ship that seem to be head to Sinnoh and what luck. Imperial transport ship, Umbreon went in a create and waited. When the creates were lauded on to the ship soon depart from the dock to Sinnoh.

That night Umbreon couldn't wait any longer he had to get out and get some air, he bashed out of the create creating a noise. "Hello who's there?" cried the Imperial soldier. Umbreon drew his swords and waited to strike. As the Imperial soldier gets closer Umbreon charged at the Imperial soldier. "Intruder, intruder, we..." cried the Imperial soldier. "Say again?... response... to all personals we have an intruder on bored." said the captain. "Maybe you radio base about this." said the driver. "Don't warry we got everything under control ones we-" Umbreon barge in the bridge. "Captain look out!" the driver cried. Umbreon slashed the captain and the drive then he destroyed the radio. "Call in for backup? I think not." Umbreon grinned. All night Umbreon wiped out of the Imperial.

Dawn. The empty ship was near the dacks of Sinnoh. "Transport 6 we have you on radar your approaching the dacks reduse your speed... Transport 6 did you comply with my order? please responded." said the radio men. "What going on with that transport?" said the officer. "I don't know sir... Transport 6 your coming too fast reduse you speed..." said the radio men. Ship remained move then it impacted. "Get in that ship and find out the hell is going on." the officer ordered. The Imperial soldier bored the ship and everyone dead. "Assessment!" said the officer. "Sir... everyone on bored in dead." Imperial soldier said. "Search the entire ship." ordered the officer. "CONTACTED WE..." cried the Imperial soldier. "Corporal repeat that... all groups be on your guard ther-" "CONTACTED" cried the Imperial soldier. The ship blow up in flames Umbreon flow out of ship. "Well let have some fun..." Umbreon grinned. All of the Imperial soldiers attacked Umbreon but he was too fast no one could keep up everyone was slotered one by one.

After that four hours of fighting he ran into the wood and into a huge field. Umbreon was amazed to see green fields, he smiled. "Sinnoh... this is Sinnoh? The land of the pokemon kingdoms?... Oh it's beautiful." Umbreon said. "It's beautiful indeed!" Umbre sighed. "Oh now you come out?" Umbreon said. "Sinnoh is the world's greatest regain, who would ever knew that our planet Pearl would have such amazing place." Umbre said, "So... what your next plan Shadow?" "I got to find Mank, he can't be too far." Umbreon said. "I can help you on that." Umbre said. Umbre closed her eyes, Umbreon had no clue what's she doing. "Ah! he's not that far from here, there's a village to the east only 2 miles away." Umbre said. "Ok let go!" Umbreon said. Umbreon decided to walk to save the energy and check the sights, Umbreon thought there would be war going on, it seem the war was farther in Sinnoh. Umbreon came across some poke'morph that gave him some direchsine.

Umbreon arrived at the village, it was filled with Gallades. The Gallades thought that Umbreon was Imperial soldier so they all drew their sword. "Stand down everyone, he's one of us... Welcome Umbreon, no surprise you would come to Sinnoh." Mank said. "Well I had to come, after I hearing about the Empire coming here I knew that they most be stopped, I have a petition." Umbreon said to Mank. "And what petition is that?" Mank asked. "To form an army with your Gallades against the Empire." Umbreon answered. "My Gallades against an entire army of Imperials?" Mank asked. "And I think we can fix our number problem, I have a plan, a plan that can end this if it works." Umbreon said. "Go on..." Mank wanted him to continue. "By aiding the colonies we can convents to fight along side to others if it works we can win this." Umbreon explained. "... We shall fight against the Empire, Aid the colonies, and ELEMANTE ANY IMPERIAL THAT STAND IN OUR WAY!" Mank cried. All the Gallades roared in ferry. "This is your plan Umbreon, your incharge, I hope this plan works." Mank said and left. "Arm up and get ready to go to war." Umbreon ordered.

All of the Gallades prepares them self to go to war. Umbreon watches as he sharpen his swords, then he found a unused black sheet. "Hmmm this could be useful." Umbreon said. He tour the black sheet and made it into a black clock. "Any reason why dress in a black clock?" Mank asked. "Hiding my idenaty from the Empire." Umbreon answered. "We're ready." Mank said. "Good, I will have my Revenge for what they down to me, now it is time, the new civil war has begun."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Fighting along side one after another.

The sun was about to rise Umbreon prepares himself for battle at Mt. Ember near the town called Flame city the colony of the fire type pokemon with leader Flare, the fire colony was fighting the Empire, Umbreon watch the battle. "Shadow should we help?" Gallade asked. "Excuse me I'm now Umbreon and yes we will." Umbreon asked. "Yes sir, sorry sir." Gallade said silent. "... Now the time has come..." Umbreon mumbled. All of the Gallades got ready to fight. "Soldiers CHARGE!" Mank cried.

All the Gallades charged towards the battle. Umbreon watched them and followed in the battle. "Reinforcements have arrived!" Umbreon shouted. "What? Gallades have come to our aid?" Flare said in the battle. "Yes we come to your aid we will fight against the Empire." Umbreon said. "Of be haft of the fire colony we thank you." Flare thanked Umbreon. Umbreon attacks was fast as a blink of an eye, slashing down with his Twin swords. No one knew that an Umbreon like him would be fast like a ninja. After a few hours Empire retreated. "Victory we have victory!" Cried the fire soldier. The fire colony cheered for victory. Umbreon got a pat on the shoulder from Flare. "Hah hah good work sir, we are in your det, we are not sure what to offer you for-" Flare said. "There is one offer I need from you." Umbreon cut him off. "And what would that be?" Flare asked. "I need your colony to fight along side with the others." He answered. "I beg your pardon, we dare not fight along side with the others and beside I don't think they'll-." said Flare. "Don't worry I'll convents them to fight along side with the others, will accept my offer?" Umbreon asked. "... Yes, what do you want us to do?" Flare asked. "Nothing... do nothing until you hear from me." Umbreon answered. Umbreon left Flame city with his Gallade army.

Umbreon and Mank went through the to the colonies of Steel, Bug, Rock, Ghost Fighting, Poison, Dark, Water, Grass, Dragons and Electric. Boy he really worked hard. His next kingdom is Crystool the land of ice but he's having trouble with the Map. Umbreon find himself in a flatland clueless on the map. "Grrrrrrr stupid map I can't make heads or tails on this." Umbreon growled. "Great we're lost, what else is new?" Mank complained. A Gallade was looking up of a hill and saw something. "Uhhhhhh sir I see something!" Gallade called out to Umbreon. "What do you see?" Umbreon asked. "Another battle sir!" he answered. "What?" Umbreon went up the hill and saw a battle going on.

Look away from the battle he saw a Gardevoir, an Eevee, a Espeon, a Roserade, a Jolteon, a Flareon, a Glaceon, a Mightyena, a Persian, a Mawile, a Vaporeon, a Latias, and a Leafeon. "Hmmmm... can this be?" he asked himself. "Sir is that the Republic you heard about?" Mank asked. "... Yes they are, my plan is soon coming together." Umbreon answered. "Soldiers CHARGE!" Umbreon cried. All the Gallades charged towards the battle. "Push them back let non live, brake through their lines." Gardevoir cried. "Ma'am unidentified force coming in!" said the soldier. "What?" Gardevoir look confused. "Look over there!" Eevee shouted and pointed them. The Republic saw the Gallade army led by Umbreon. "They seem to be fighting the enemy!" Glaceon said. "Reinforcements has arrived!" Umbreon called. "Who are you?" Gardevoir asked. "I answer to no one, I just come to aid you." Umbreon cried. Umbreon, the Gallades and the Republic fought the Empire. Glaceon was not fast of freezing her enemy, she didn't notice an enemy charging behind her. Umbreon saw the enemy going after her and thrown his sword at the enemy soldier. "Glacia watch out behind you!" Flareon cried. Glaceon looked behind saw enemy soldier, soo scared she froze. But enemy soldier was stabbed in the neck and fell to the ground, Umbreon grabbed his sword. "You can thank me later." Umbreon cried. "... He's kind a cute though..." Glaceon said. "Glacia look alive!" Flareon shouted.

Finally the Empire retreated "Hey they're retreated." Jolteon said. "Not for long call the others and tell them to get ready for the ambush." Umbreon ordered. "They reported they ready, waiting for your order." Mank said. "Wait... wait... Open fire!" cried Umbreon. The Gallades fired their shadow ball attack at the retreating Imperials. "Sir we got reinforcements up in that next hill." said the Gallade. Umbreon gather his Gallades. "Should we follow?" Espeon asked. "We must, we're part of this war too." Gardevoir said. The Republic followed Umbreon and his army. "Mank get them." Umbreon ordered. "With plusher." Mank grinned.

All of the Gallades charges at the reinforcements when suddenly arrows and pin missiles shot at them, Umbreon was shocked. All of the Gallades are dead and the Imperials charged at the Republic. "... Now I'm Pist." Umbreon growled, "... Hyper beam!" Umbreon wale out a massive hyper beam, it wiped out the whole infantry of Imperials. Umbreon looked at his fallen Gallades, no Gallade lived. Umbreon preyed to his soldiers who fought hard for the world. "Mank." Umbreon said. "Umbreon... we did it... we convents the colonies." Mank mumbled. "It's not over yet." Umbreon said. "That's... up to you now, head to Crystool and take the Empire down..." Mank said. Mank has died in battle. "You all fought well stop the fight here and rest now." Umbreon preyed. Gardevoir, Espeon, Eevee, Leafeon, Glaceon, and Latias watch him prey. His got up and looked around. "He looks... lost!" Espeon whispered. "Did that Gallade said something about Crystool?" Glaceon asked. "Hey isn't that your homeland Glace?" Jolteon asked. Umbreon stopped and turned to the Republic. "Home land, who's home land?" Umbreon asked. "I used to live there... you see those mountains to the south?" Glaceon asked as pointed to them. "... Yes!" Umbreon answered. "Beyond those mountains is the kingdom of Crystool, my sister still lives there." Glaceon said. "Good, I know my way thank you." He said. "No... Thank you!" Glaceon said back. Umbreon was about to leave when suddenly. "Hold on a sec. Why are you going to Crystool? And what's the meaning of this?" Gardevoir asked. Umbreon stopped, he toke off his hood and look at republicin. "Sigh I gauss there's no sense of hiding, The Empire's attacks has spred to every kingdom in the pokemon world, witch mean Crystool is under attack." Umbreon answered. "WHAT!" Glaceon shouted. "It can't be." Gardevoir said. Glaceon ran to Umbreon. "We got help them." Glaceon cried. "No, that my job. I'll do this myself." Umbreon stopped her. "But my sister is there and your just one Umbreon and your Gallades have fallen." Glaceon cried. "I'm not weak, I can take care of myself. I'll save your home." Umbreon said. "Wait... Take this letter to my sister, I haven't seen her for years." Glaceon said. Glaceon gave Umbreon the letter. "How old are you?" Glaceon asked. "17 why?" Umbreon asked. But Glaceon didn't answer. "I fighting in this war, nether I like or not." Umbreon said and left to Crystool. Glaceon, Eevee, Espeon, and Latias watched Umbreon leave. "I wonder who is this Umbreon is?" Glaceon asked. "Don't know... but he is kind a cute..." Espeon said. "I think his hot..." Latias said. Glaceon, Eevee, and Espeon looked. "What wrong? Glaceon he's saving your home." Gardevoir said. "Why would an under age Umbreon want to be in such a terrible war?" Glaceon asked.

Meanwhile Umbreon arrived at the first ice gate. "So this is Crystool land of ice with their only queen Froslass." Look in Froslass's point of view. "It seem the gates are already been breeched." Froslass said. Back to Umbreon's point of view. "I got to get up there and fast, before they get the queen!" Umbreon shouted. Umbreon fought through his way to the ice palace. "Lady Froslass someone enters our main gate." said the guard. "What?" Froslass said. Umbreon came right in front of Froslass bowed. "Hail Froslass, Queen of Crystool, I am Umbreon I have heard the attack and I come to your aid." Umbreon said. "It's encouraging of you help us, however come alone?" Froslass asked. "Your Majesty I'm stronger then you think, I will draw them to their grave." Umbreon answered. "... Vary well I'm counting on you push them back and seal the ice gate." Froslass ordered. "Lady Froslass I will never fail." Umbreon answered. "Miss. Glacier is at one of the gates as we speck go-" Froslass said. "Milady Miss. Glacier reported there under attack she can't close the gate unless we push back, also Imperials are attacking ice gate 2 and 3 we closed gate 4 and 5." said the Messagener. "Damn them, so this is our end." Froslass sighed. Umbreon got pist off and slapped her. "Get a hold of your self Froslass, you only need to worry about this palace I'll take care of this now get back in the palace and stay safe." Umbreon yelled and rush to the gates. "Seal the main gate." Froslass ordered her guards. After Umbreon exit the wall the gate closed, He rushed down the hill and to ice gate, hoping that Glacier will be there. "Fall back fall back we can't hold them off." Glacier ordered her soldier. "Reinforcement has arrived!" Umbreon shouted. "Huh... Who are you?" Glacier asked. "I'm Umbreon go for another push I'll take care of this." Umbreon shouted. "You hear him, hold them off one more time." Glacier ordered. "Hey do you have a sister?" Umbreon asked. "Yeah... how did you know?" Glacier asked. "We'll talk later." Umbreon said. Umbreon slashed his way to the switch to the gate when suddenly. "AAHH Help!!" Glacier cried. "Gezzz I hate trouble." Umbreon sighed. Umbreon disappeared "Shadow force!" Umbreon blow the all of the Imperials soldiers out of the sky. "You Ok?" Umbreon asked. "Yes, thank you." Glacier answered. At last the ice gate is closed. "Ma'am gate 2 and 3 are closed, Crystool is safe." said the messagener. "What a relief." Glacier sighed. "If it weren't for me your kingdom would fall." Umbreon said. "I thank you now how do you know my sister Glacia?" Glacier asked. "I ran into her, she wanted me to give you this letter." Umbreon said. He has given her the letter. "... A letter, my sister..." She said quietly. "... Look, inform this to your Queen that if she this war to end sooner she will have to fight alone side the other colonies it the only way to win, do nothing until she hears from me." Umbreon said and left. Glacier watch Umbreon leave.

The next day at the same place where he found the Republic. Umbreon sat at a tree watching their battle thinking, thinking if he should join them. "Well all of the colonies are protected and they all agreed to fight alone side each other, now I need to find a place for me... I gauss the Republicins but can't just asked them just like that." Umbreon thought. He got up and pulled out his Twin swords. "Well can't just sit here I got to make my next move." Umbreon said. Gardevoir looked at battle. "What a day this is." Gardevoir complained. "Well it could get worse." Leafeon said. "I hope this battle end the war soon." Glaceon preyed. "Don't worry it will." Flareon said. "Thanks Flareon it helped." Glaceon said. Flareon smiled. Jotleon rush out of the battle saying. "It hell out there, it look like there use their elite units." Umbreon went behind her without noticing. "Gezz how are we going fight this?" Gardevoir asked. "... I'm ready!" Umbreon said. Gardevoir, Eevee, Espeon, Roserade, Jolteon, Flareon, Glaceon, Mightyena, Persian, Mawile, Vaporeon, Latias, and Leafeon saw Umbreon. "It's you!" Mewile cried. "I come to help I got new job for you, beyond those hills is their base reinforcing every soldier they got, we can't stop them from reinforcing unless you assault that base." Umbreon said. "What should we do?" Vaporeon asked. "Lead your rest of your soldiers to their base cut off their reinforcing, I'll join you with the rest of your soldier. That Empire most fall." Umbreon said and ran in the battle. "... I take that back, he is cute." Latias said to Glaceon. The Republic carried out Umbreon's order and head to the base. "... I know your there... Emperor Metagross and I'll get my revenge." Umbreon growled. "Sir all of the enemy dead." said the republicin soldier. "Right, onward." Umbreon said. Meanwhile the republic assaulted enemy base, they broke through the gate Umbreon followed. "Interesting, you impressed me... Shadow, you really did." Metagross said. "Sir... an escape pod is waiting for you." said the guard. Outside the Republic stormed every building and have not found the Emperor. "No... Damn you Emperor you can run but you can't hide." Umbreon said. Umbreon started to run but Leafeon stopped him. "Alright I'm tired of figuring out who the hell you are." Leafeon yelled. Umbreon still ran, Leafeon stepped on Umbreon's cloak. He dropped his Twin swords and ditched the cloak so he can run. Umbreon turned to his pokemon form to make a fast get away. "Get back here you fool." Leafeon shouted. "Let him go Leafeon." Gardevoir said. "What?" Leafeon cried. "We'll owe him our thank someday." Gardevoir said. "Left without telling us his name." Persian said. "I hope we meet him again." Glaceon said. "Me too." Espeon added.

Umbreon looked at the base and spoke this word while walking to a cave. "This war continues, this only the beginning, enjoy your R&R while you can Republicins it's not over until the Emperor is on the ground in blood. My plan is done I showed loyalty and I'll join when it is time though I do feel kind a lonely but I can't let that fear me, **mark my work Emperor I will get my revenge**."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 the Fair, play tag

Four year later after the Repulicin's biggest battle in the flatlands. Espeon, Eevee, Roserade, Mightyena, Jolteon, Glaceon, Mewile and Vaporeon spended their R&R at the Fair. "Wow it nice the Gardeovir gave us some time off." Jolteon smiled. "Yeah I was geting tired from that battle." Persian said. "We would never beat them at the base if for weren't for that Umbreon." Jolteon said. "Yeah... I wounder where he is out there..." Espeon sighed, "So where Eevee?" "Glaceon toke her on one of the rides, I sure she take go care of her." Roserade answered Espeon. "Mewile?" Espeon asked. "Mewile and Vaporeon wen't to play some games." Mightyena said.

Meanwhile Glaceon and Eevee enjoyed fun while it lasted. "That was fun Glaceon." Eevee smiled. "I glad your have fun." Glaceon smiled. "Come on lets go a another ride!" Eevee said. "EEVEE what up, don't go too far ahead." Glaceon shouted. Eevee didn't look where she was going, She bumped into someone from behind. Glaceon stoped and gasped. Eevee looked at the one she bumped into and gasped. An Umbreon carrying a big red sword on his back, the Umbreon looked at Eevee and put out his hand, Eevee was shivering she seen that Umbreon before, she closed her eye. "Oop you Ok?" the Umbreon asked. Eevee open her eye and saw a hand out to her. Umbreon helped her up. "Should be careful where your going, Ok?" asked the Umbreon. Eevee nodded. The Umbreon pat Eevee on the head and left not daring to look at Glaceon. "Glaceon is that who I think he is?" Eevee asked. "It that Umbreon from before, my he has grown!" Glaceon said. "Uh-oh Glaceon!" Eevee call to her. Glaceon saw some Imperial soldiers pasind by. "Oh dear... Come on Eevee." Glaceon said. Umbreon looked back and saw the Imperial soldiers and wen't out of sight.

Espeon discided to the other when she stop and saw the another group of Imperial soldiers, She turned the other way and saw Umbreon. She froze as Umbreon got close, then turned back in the other way and saw the Imperial soldiers coming to her. Umbreon placed a hand on Esepon's shoulder, give Espeon a surprise. "Run!" Umbreon wispered. Umbreon and Espeon ran away from the Imperial soldiers, they chased Umbreon and Espeon. "Split up I'll meet you at the Faris wheel." Umbreon said. Espeon look back and saw few Imperial soldiers chasing her, when she was running through the path to the Faris wheel Umbreon appared out of the path, He rolled barrels Espeon jumped over the barrels and it slowed down the Imperial soldiers. Umbreon and Espeon past Jolteon and Latias. "Talk leter, RUN NOW!" Espeon shouted. "What was that all about?" Latias asked. "Wasn't that the Umbreon we met?" Jolteon asked. Jolteon and Latias saw the Imperial soldiers. "Oh crap!" Jolteon gasped. "Run!" Latias shouted.

Glaceon and Eevee was on the chase as well, Glaceon cast ice on the ground, the Imperial soldiers slipped on the ice. Glaceon and Eevee met up with Roserade, Mightyena, Mewile and Vaporeon. Umbreon bashed his head through the fence. Espeon found the others. "There you guys are!" Espeon said. "What the hell is going on?" Mightyena asked. Umbreon got up. "I would run if I were you guys!" Umbreon said. Jolteon and Latias ran behind Umbreon and Espeon. Umbreon, Espeon, Eevee, Roserade, Mightyena, Jolteon, Glaceon, Mewile and Vaporeon were chased out of the fair. "Go get out of here I'll handle this." Umbreon said as he toke out his sword. Everyone exacepte Glaceon ran away. "Don't warry about me, GO!" Umbroen shouted. Glaceon had no chose but to run.

That night Espeon, Eevee, Roserade, Mightyena, Jolteon, Glaceon, Mewile and Vaporeon had a 15 mile run to the tower of the Republicin. "Hey what wrong? why are you guys panting?" Mew asked. "Yeah what are you doing back this early? I thought you'ed be back late." Gardevoir asked. "Damn Imperials." Jolteon said "What!?" Gardevoir gasped. "They chase us." Eevee said. "What going on here?" Leafeon shouted. Leafeon and Flareon came in the hall way. "Imperial soldiers found us, chasing us in the fair." Latias said. "Then we met up with Umbreon we met before." Mewile said. "But... We lefted him behind..." Glaceon said. "Hmm... so the Empire are making the move." Gardeovir said. "Glaceon... Glaceon!" Flareon cried. Flareon saw Glaceon run back to find Umbreon, all that way she didn't find him. "Ohh... where did you go?" Glaceon sighed. Then she a sound from the bushes. "Huh what was that?" Glaceon asked herself. As she got closer an Imperial soldiers poped out and grabed Glaceon. "Hey let go of me!" Glaceon shouted. "We got a Republicin, get a hold of her." said the Imperial soldier. "I'm tring I'm tring." said the other Imperial soldier. "Let me go... HELP!" Glaceon cried. "Go on cry for help, no going to save you now." said the Imperial soldier. "Wan't a bet?" Umbreon yelled. Umbreon punched the Imperial soldier. The other had to let go of Glaceon to stop Umbroen. Glaceon didn't run away, instead she hind behind and watched. Umbreon spin kicked the soldiers surrounding him, but then one came without Umbreon noticing. Umbreon turned and got stab in the arm by his own sword. "NO!" Glaceon cried. Umbreon grabed the Imperial soldier by the face and through him in the air. Umbreon toke out his sword out of his arm while he jomped in the air with the Imperial soldier.

As the Imperial soldier landed on the ground Umbreon fall on top of him with his sword faced down stabing the Imperial soldier dead, Umbreon fell to hin kness in pain, Glaceon ran to him. "Oh dear, your hurt." Glaceon panicked. "It's Ok." Umbreon said. "NO it's not ok, your bleed badly." Glaceon shouted. "STOP IT!" Umbreon yelled. Glaceon stared at Umbreon in fear. "It not a big deal, I can heal myself... Moonlight!" Umbreon said. The light of moon of night shined on Umbreon's injery, the stab was gone. Glaceon was releafed that Umbreon is ok, she hugged him. "Oh thank goodness." Glaceon said. Umbreon blush when she hugged him. "Glaceon!" Espeon called to her. "Glaceon are you Ok?" Gardevoir asked. "I'm fine." Glaceon answered. "You again!" Leafeon said. Leafeon and Umbreon stared at each. "You can relax now, those Imperial soldiers were take care of." Umbreon said, "I have some bad news." Espeon blinked once, "I've come to tell you that The Republicin army is needed again, The Empire are ready, but it is stronger than ever." "WHAT?" Persian roared, stepping closer to him. Umbreon replied calmly, "It is not as bad as it seems, we can still beat them." "What do you mean by 'we?" asked Gardevoir. "The name is Umbreon Darfix, and I have come to fight alone, mind if I join?" he asked, looking very sincere. Espeon smiled and replied, "Is that all you want? I'd  
be happy to let you help us. My name is Espeon Shinra, nice to meet you Umbreon." The rest of the group introduced themselves and Umbreon knelt and introduced himself. "I have came over all this way from Johot when I heard Empire is on the move to Sinnoh. I have watched them queitly and they are developing new power for their soldiers to make them a lot stronger. They are being led by one rouge general. And this general is not happy for what happen in the flatlands four year ago. As a matter of fact, he has already been montering many of you already." "What? You mean we were being watched?" Espeon spurted out. "Yep, but don't warry, I have managed to kill most of the spies, I'll join the fight, your going to need a extra hand." Umbreon said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 The Revenge

When everyone return to the tower, Gardevoir told everyone dinner was soon, and Umbreon was welcome to join, so he could meet the others. Finally stumbling upon the dining room, Umbreon saw that he was the first person to show up. He took a small table in the corner, trying to stay out of the way.

The next to show were Gardevoir and Roserade, strolling in casually and chatting at the head of the table. They invited Umbreon over, whom reluctantly sat across from them and kept quiet. Soon, the others began to enter, and quickly the room was fairly full. Umbreon was seated next to Glaceon and Mawile, the latter of which was pounding on the table and yelling for food. "Wait a minute," said Glaceon, "where are Espeon and Persian?"  
"I think they are coming, I hear them coming," said Jolteon. The door swung open, letting in Espeon, Persian and Mew. Mew was on Espeon's shoulder, chattering away into her ear. Finally entering the room, Mew looked up at Umbreon. "Oh so this is the new person you were telling me about." Mew said as she hopped into the air and began to float toward Umbreon, still chatting. As she got close to Umbreon, Mew stopped short, her voice cutting off suddenly. They made eye contact, Umbreon looked at her and shook his head quickly, Mew replying by glaring at him for a moment, but returning to her pleasant state. The rest of the evening went smoothly, with Mawile downing four bowls of soup, each made to feed five.

The next morining Eevee was showed Umbreon the republicin park. "And you can come to this park anytime." Eevee said "Anytime I wan't?" Umbreon asked. "Of corces our place is your place, see ya around." Eevee said. As Eevee left Umbreon started to walk in the park thinking this is a queit place to be in. "Wow what a queit place for a walk." Umbreon smiled. When he got to a brige then found Glaceon. "... Oh... I thought I was alone in this park." Umbron sighed. "I though so too" said Glaceon. "Is it Glaceon or was it Glacia?" Umbreon asked. "Glacia, but everybody Glaceon." Glaceon replyed. "Oh... Shadow is my real name, but I purfere being called Umbreon." said Umbreon. "Shadow huh? Is it because your an Umbreon?" Glaceon asked. "No it's because of my black hair when I was an Eevee." Umbreon answered. Umbreon show a photo of an Eevee with black spikey hair. "Is that you?" Glaceon asked. "Yep that's little me." Umbreon replyed. Glaceon give back the photo. "So, Shadow." said Glaceon, her voice sounding melodic, but he didn't answer "Oh Umbreon." "Yes?" Umbreon answered, feeling his cheeks rush with a small blush, before turning slowly towards Glaceon. Stretched before him, "Hey come on," she giggled, "Don't need to blush," Umbreon slightly turned to her, still trying to apologize. "I... I'm sorry Glaceon," Umbreon stammered, trying to maintain his composure. Glaceon giggled again, looking straight up at Umbreon and said, "You know Umbreon, I never really thanked you for saving me last night, but thank you." Umbreon blushed even redder, "Don't worry about it, just doing what I thought was right."  
"Oh Umbreon, you're so sweet," sweetly said Glaceon, "But the Empire, are really on the move?" "Yeah." Umbreon said slowly. Glaceon shivered a bit, then turned her head to Umbreon. "Umbreon?  
"Yeah?" "I'm sure you'll be happy here with us, we have enough room for you to be here." Umbreon transformed into his pokemon form. "Yes and I'll think about staying beside I... nevermind." Umbreon said and left. "Hmmm... I wonder what was in his mind?" Glaceon thought.

Umbreon walked an hour when he spot a family playing, Umbreon saw how the little one have fun with it's mother and father, he felt sad. Umbreon did not notise the Glaceon in her pokemon form was beside him. "Mom... Dad... I miss you." Umbreon mumbled. Glaceon watched him as he walks away slowly. "Hmmm Umbreon why so sad?" she said saftly. Umbreon stoped under a tree and layed down to rast, Glaceon did the same right next to him. About a minute they fall asleep together. Three hours later Glaceon woke up over someone yelling. "Eevee?" "Umbreon... Umbreon!" cried Eevee. Glaceon looked at Umbreon, before she woke Umbreon up she saw a weird looking marked on the hip of his left leg. "What is that mark?" Glaceon asked herself. "Hey Glaceon, have you seen Umbreon?" Eevee asked. "He's right here... Umbreon wake up!" Glaceon shuck him. "...Mmmmmm huh what is it?" Umbreon woke up. "Sorry to wake you but Gardevoir need to have a word with you." Eevee said. Umbreon turned back to his human form. "What does she want with me this time?" Umbreon asked. "Oh and you too Glaceon." Eevee added.

At the tower all the Republic were there for a brifing. "Republicins we come to this brifing discouse how are we going to make a move against the Empire." Gardevoir said to warriors. "Impeareal troops are spred everywhere, we might have to take one city at a time." Leafeon reply. "What about Mt. Ember?" Eevee asked. "The fire colony is safe, I aid them already." Umbreon called out. "I heard my homeland Crystool is safe too." Glaceon said. As they were talking Umbreon looked down in stress, the it hit him. "I think there's one way to push them back." Umbreon Everybody wen't silence when he said that. "There is? How?" Gardevoir asked. "Theres a town called Axyvill it the only reforce point there is, and if we take the will slow them down." Umbreon told Gardevoir. "How did you know?" Leafeon asked. Umbreon's answer was pointing at his eyes meaning that he saw it. "Alright we deport to Axyvill, as for you Umbreon you will be commander of your group. Espeon and Latias you will him as second in command, Eevee you can be in if you like." Gardevoir ordered. "Yes ma'am." Espeon and Latias said at ones. "Looks like we're with you." Eevee giggled. "Lucky me..." Umbreon sighed.

The Republicans have departed to Axyvill along the way they were about Imperial camp, Jolteon saw enemy infantry. "Republicin enemy infantry ahead!" Jolteon shouted. They all were running from them. "Don't let them escape, after them!" Umbreon shouted. The republicins ran fast as they could to catch up, Umbreon stopped and watched them get away. "Damnit... I got an idea, Flareon Glaceon take that path and cut them off from the other side, Gardevoir you keep following them." Umbreon ordered. "What about you?" Gardevoir asked. "Don't worry about me, go!" Umbreon answered. Gardevoir's group kept following enemy infantry, Flareon and Glaceon toked a shortcut way. "So now what?" Espeon asked. "Follow me!" Umbreon replyed. Umbreon, Espeon, Eevee and Latias toke another shortcut. The Imperial soldiers countinued running but nether that they know that there will be an ambush waiting for them. Flareon and Glaceon got to the other side and the waited for the enemy infantry. " Well... that Umbreon know his way around." Flareon said. "I knew he wasn't a bad of a person." Glaceon smiled. Flareon saw them and attacked. "Flamethrower!" Flareon shouted. Flareon blow out a massive flash of fire. "Ice beam!" Glaceon shouted. A beam of ice shut out from Glaceon's ice staff. Soon the enemy infantry had no place to go but fight. Umbreon and the other joined the fight, Gardevoir as well. Umbreon Fliped into the air to attacking his enemies from high above killing all of his enemies. "Well I have to admit, he is amazing." Espeon said. After getting up to the hill they found to the camp, and their sure is a lot of them. "Man look at all of them." Jolteon gasped. "Wonderful an whole army of Imperials, We'll take each of out one by... Huh what the?" Gardevoir saw Umbreon ran ahead in the swarm of infantry. "Where the hall is he going?" Gardevoir asked. "He's jest pumped up today or he jest wants to have all the fun." Persian said. "I'll go help him." Glaceon said. "Jest be careful." Flareon said. "Always!" she replyed. Glaceon rushed to help Umbreon. "Blizzard!" Glaceon shouted. An icy strom frozes the soldiers. "Are you Ok?" Glaceon asked. "I'm fine I don't need help." Umbreon answered. "Are you sure?" Glaceon asked. "I can handle this myself thank you." Umbeon yelled. Umbreon ran to another group of infantry. "Shadow Shadow Shadow running off again, what's with you?" Glaceon asked. Glaceon was confused to see Umbreon like this, she felt like this is not the Umbreon she knew. "Razer leaf!" Leafeon shouted. A bunches of sharp leafs shut out from Leafeon's sword and to a soldier that was about hit Glaceon without noticing. Glaceon looked behind herself and saw the dead soldier. "Bad idea jest standing there." Leafeon said. "Oh sorry..." Glaceon sighed. After the Imperial soldiers were kill Umbreon looked at his kills and saw Gardevoir coming to him. "Why did you ignored my orders and brake off from the group?" Gardevoir yelled. Unbreon push her away. "You don't get it do you, you want to know?... look around you, don't you know what you are killing?" Umbreon yelled. Gardevoir looked at the dead soldier. "You are killing Unoin soldiers!" Umbreon said as his anger rose. "Impossable, these can't be." Gardevoir said. Umbreon looked down and found alittle change with a Unoin symbol on it. "Look familiar?" Umbreon asked. "That came from the Union army!" Glaceon gasped. "Exactly, you were killing soldiers that use to be the Unions the whole time, my parents loyal to the Unions 'til the ended up dead that... now turned into the Empire... THE EMPIRE WHO TOKE MY PARSENT'S LIFE IS AT AXYVILL I WILL NOT BACK OUT ON THIS." Umbreon yelled. Umbreon started walking to Axyvill, they looked at him and followed.

Axyvill. The Republic broke through the gate. All the enemy soldiers fight to defend the civilians. Umbreon foght throught the enemies catch up to the civilians. "Oh now where's he going?" Gardevoir cried. The republicins tried to catch up to Umbreon, but when they did found him, he doing something terrible: Killing civilians. "WHAT IS HE DOING?" Glaceon cried. "He's killing civilians?" Jolteon shouted. "BUT WHY?" Espeon cried. Umbreon was going to another civilian but Gardevoir tried to stop him. "Wait STOP" cried Gardevoir. But Umbreon stabed the civilian. "What were you doing? They were civilians they were fleeing they had no initengine of fighting but you..." Gardevoir yelled. "What are you implieing? Their initengines are Irrelavent." Umbreon said. "You can't mean that." cried Gardevoir. "Of coures mean it." Umbreon said. "Umbreon Darfix as the leader of the Republicin army, I can't let that go." Gardevoir said. "What do mean you can't that go, we are in a middle a-" Umbreon was cut off by Gardevoir's punch in the stomach. Umbreon fell to the ground couphing. "Fuke you..." Umbreon mumbled. He punch her back. Everybody gasped and moved back. "Ouch man." Jolteon gasped. "You do what you need to do and I'll do mine." Umbreon said and left. Soon after the republicin toke over the town the fire colony have arrived. Glaceon looked at all the dead civilians, she fell to her kness and started to cry. "What have you down?" Gardevoir asked. "Getting my revenge that's what am I doing." "Revenge?" Glaceon is in her mind. "Revenge? by killing civilians?" Gardevoir yelled. "I WILL KILL EVERY CIVILIAN WHO EVER IS IN THE NAME OF THE EMPIRE I KILL THEM WITH MY OWN HANDS, THE EMPIRE KILLED MY MOTHER MY FATHER, THEY RUINED MY LIFE AND I WILL DESTROY THEM ALL I WILL SEND THEM TO THEIR GRAVE AND I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL I SEE THE EMPEROR DEAD." Umbreon shouted his lungs out. "Umbreon, did we miss anything?" Flare asked. "No... you came jest in time." Umbreon answered. "What do you need us to do?" Flare asked. "Bern this town bern everything, I want this town destroyed." Umbreon ordered. An hour has past the fire colony carried out their order by berning Axyvill. "Metagross I'm going to get you." Umbreon growled. "Man can you believe is?" said the republicin soldier. "Meybe Mr. Umbreon was right, they really have forsaken the name of Unions." said the other republicin soldier. Gardevoir over heard them. "Oh and may I ask why do you thick that?" Gardevoir asked. The republicin soldier's replyed was a pointing to a berning Union flag. "We found them berning that Union flag as if they hated the Union." said the republicin soldier. "This is unforgiveable." Gardevoir said and left.

A long trip back from their battle, Umbreon hasen't said a word the whole way, even the others hasen't said anything. "So... Umbreon killing civilians wow what a reponsable person he was." Leafeon said. Umbreon stayed in the back igorning the soldiers what thay saying about him. Glaceon looked him. "Shadow... is this what your mad about? Is that why you killed all those civilians? I feel your pain Shadow, I really do." Glaceon thought. When they finally got back Glaceon saw Umbreon walking to the park, she followed him. Glaceon found him on a tree. "What do you wan't?" Umbreon yelled. "I just wan't to-" she answered. "Go away, leave me alone." Umbreon yelled. "Come on, why won't you talk, I feel your pain too."

"I never new my father, I lost him."

"I lost my father too."

"Have seen your father when you were born?"

"Well... yeah..."

"Sigh You see, that is what I mean, Metagross killed my father without me knowing him."

Umbreon jumped down the tree. "I hate the Empire after what they done to my parents, I walk alone in the freezing rain, I was emety, I lost everything becaues of the Empire, there haertless." Umbreon said walked away. "Wait please." Glaceon stoped him. Umbreon stopped. Glaceon looked at him, Umbreon stay silenet. "I see now I... can't help my self, I just wanted..." Umbreon said queitly. "Hushhhh... it Ok... I feel you pain." Glaceon sighed. Glareon nuzzled against Umbreon's chest, he hugged her, they walking slowly back to their rooms, Umbreon and Glaceon talked for a long time. Finally arriving at her room, Glaceon gave Umbreon a quick hug before walking into her small apartment.

As Umbreon walked back to his room, located next door, Umbreon felt better again, he whistled to himself and almost skipping back. Smiling to himself, Umbreon lay down in his bed, and closed his eyes, hoping for good dreams with Glaceon in them.

He was wrong.

"Heh hah hah haa Shadow."

"No, not you again."

"I coming for you Shadow."

"No get away."

"Your body will soon be mine."

"No not mine go away leave me alone."

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Umbreon screamed, his arms instinctively raising. The Punch a hole in the wall. Sitting up slowly, Umbreon heard the footsteps of the others running towards the disturbance. Casting a pale light on him, Umbreon rested his head on his knees, His hands started to bleed. "Why... Why me, why is he after me... Why..." Umbreon thought.

"Umbreon! What the hell happened?!" Espeon yelled as she burst through the door, with everyone else close behind her. The only reply was silence, Umbreon was perched on one of the larger holes he punched in the wall. "Did something happen?" Espeon asked. "No, just bad dream that always coming back." Umbreon sighed. "Want to tell us?" Espeon asked "Not really, you wouldn't understand." "Enlighten us." Umbreon began his story. "When I was young my mother was the only one there for me but I never had a father, the leader of the Union who is now the Emperor of the Empire killed my father and now my mother, he didn't care about finishing the war he only cares for cheos and madness by turning me into a killing machine he put me in a room with a moon light shining through the window. After I evolved into an Umbreon when I learned they killed my parents, I got mad when all of suddent I changed I felt diffrent. My color rings and the stripes on my back turned red and I got a pair of wings, last I grow horns... I past after that. Something destroy the whole base, when I woke up nothing was left everthing was gone, I was the only one alive... I was alone." "Well you must've been glad to be alive." Gardevoir said. "No, I get this feeling that I know this someone or something that destroyed that base." The entire group had fallen silent during Umbreon's story. "I knew something was different with you," Mew finally said, "There was someone really evil that I dare not say, you speck of him?" Umbreon nodded once, "And since you're a legendary pokemon, you know what I am inside, but you won't believe it." Umbreon looked at the rest of the group including Glaceon. "Dark monster from the past have takin over you I heard he's dangeres." Mew said. "If your saying you wan't me out. Just say it, I'll understand if you want me to leave." Umbreon said as he started to stand. "No!" Espeon and Glaceon shouted at once, Espeon continued, "I saw what you can do four years ago, and I think I can speak for all of us in saying that we could really use you. You know a lot about what the Empire is up to." "But if it true then I am monster as well." Umbreon said. "Yeah, I want you around, you aren't a monster, And who knows, maybe we can help you?" Espeon smiled. "Thanks Espeon." Umbreon said as he walked towards the window and opening to the outside, Umbreon's rings started glow on and off. "Dawn is near, you all should go back to your rooms." Umbreon said to everyone, they left, leaving Umbreon alone. But Espeon and Glaceon stayed behind, however, walking over to Umbreon. Both of them stopped short after seeing the Umbreon breaking down in tears. "Umbreon." Espeon whispered, "I'm sorry." Glaceon had already taken one of his arms and was leaning into him, trying to comfort him, while Espeon did the same on the other arm. Umbreon replied slowly, "It's not your fault, I'll have to face them down someday."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 the attack of the Empire

Umbreon woke in bed and saw Glaceon setting next to him. "Good morning Umbreon sleep well?" Glaceon asked. "I gauss." Umbreon sighed, "... GRRRRAAA Oh jezz..." "What... what is it, what wrong?" Glaceon asked. Umbreon got out bed, he pulled down his pant and saw the mark on his hip glowing red and yellow as if was on fire. "... What is that?" Glaceon said. "I been hearing voices say it's called the curse mark of evil, I think it going to happen to me again." Umbreon said. "What, what's going to happen to you?" Glaceon asked. But Umbreon didn't answer. Then Glaceon got vary scared. "What's going to happen to you?" Glaceon cried. "I... I... I don't know..." Umbreon shivered.

Meanwhile Gardevoir got word the Empire is moving again. "It looks like the Empire is making their way to the flatlands." Gardevoir said. "Now it on." growled Mightyena, "Those airborne troops I can take care of." Latias said, "Ground soldiers are mine." growled Leafeon as he walked away. "I want to fight too!" yelled Espeon, "The leader is mine." "Not alone you won't." Persian replied, placing a hand on her shoulder, "I'm going with you." "Well, I think we can take care of those big guys," said Jolteon, patting Flareon on the shoulder, "We can take 'em right buddy?" Flareon nodded, but shoved Jolteon's arm off of him. Republicins began to leave, stretching as they walked outside. "Umbreon I think you should set this one out, watch over Glaceon and Eevee." Gardevoir ordered. "Yes ma'am" Umbreon and Glaceon watched the group leave to fight with the Empire in the flatlands. "Let's get inside." said Umbreon leading her back inside. As he turned he came face-to-face with a Abosl dressed in black armor. The Abosl held a nasty lookin sword to Umbreon's neck. "Shadow, I presume. I'm here to kill you." Umbreon met his gaze, not even flinching with the blade pressed to his neck. "Glaceon, get inside, I can take care of him. So, you know me huh? May I ask from where?" Umbreon said. "General Seth told me a lot about you." said the Abosl. Umbreon's hands reaching down to find his sword, "We should settle this somewhere else." The Abosl smiled and through Umbreon far, when Umbreon landed Abosl started punch away from the tower.

500 Imperial soldiers, all armed with swords and spears. Mightyena landed in front of them, smiled as the soldiers began to scramble to face him. The leader of the Imperial soldiers screamed at Mightyena, ordering his troops to attack. Mightyena toke all of then all out no sweat. "Pathetic, really," Mightyena muttered as he raised his arms. Mightyena used his Shadow ball at more Imperial soldiers. Mightyena smiled once to himself.

Leafeon drew each of his swords and stab to the ground, huge vines burst out of the ground. Taking out all of the Imperial soldiers around him "None of them are strong, they don't even deserve to live." Leafeon said. One of the soldiers, spotting him, Leafeon chuckled to himself once, and began to wave his swords, tracing an intricate pattern in the air. Confused at his actions, the poke'morph stood still, staring at Leafeon. Leafeon growled once and through his sword at the Imperial soldiers, the Imperial soldiers is dead. "Humph, hardly worth the time," growled Leafeon as he turned his back on the dead soldiers.

"Yeeeeeha!" shouted Jolteon as he uses his thunder attack all over the battle. Flareon was smashing more of them simply by flicking them with his twin-blade sword. "Hey Flareon!" shouted Jolteon, "Let's finish this!" Flareon nodded once, and set his twin-blade sword down. Flareon burned at Aggrons to the ground. "Bet cha that I can finish before." Jolteon yelled to Flareon, "Alright you're on!" Flareon growled. Flareon fire punches the rest of the Aggrons group. Then he burst out a massive fire blast. Flareon burned the last of the Aggrons group. "Wahoo!" Jolteon cheered, "Man that was fun, now let's get outta here and go party!" Flareon sighed once and rolled his eyes.

Imperial air troops soared low over the ocean, screaming towards the main city of Pokemon world. "Dragoon 1, this is Dragoon 7, I-I can't do this."  
"Repeat that Dragoon 7." "I cannot fight the city, I don't think its right." "WHAT?" roared the communication systems, "Are you a coward soldier!?" "No sir, just a traitor." The buzzing chime of the missile lock-on was a song of death to the lead fighter. "Wh-what are you doing?" cried the Flygon. "Death to traitors!" cried another Flygons. As the Flygon and the other flying type poke'mon burst into flames, as another of them turned to fight his comrades. Within minutes, only one Flygon remained, panicking as he tried to make sense of the chaos, which had befallen his unit. "Headquarters, this is Dragoon, something happened…they're all dead, we killed each other! I don't know what happened, the others just started shooting, we need hel…" The transmission was cut short as something landed on the top of the Dragon pokemon with a dull thud. The Flygon bomb team began to turn away from Republcin tower, The Flygon shapeshifted to Latias casually enjoying the breeze in her hair. As the Flygon saw her, he gasped once and she grinned and winked at him once. "Not really traitors," she giggled, "Just following a few suggestions of mine." She grinned once. Latias laughed, "And that for my father, you Imperial rats."

The hilltops of Pearl, Roserade avoiding the attacks Garchomp. He had thick armor made it almost impossible to hurt him with any direct attack. Roserade decided run away. However, when she looked behind to see where he was, Roserade gasped to see the Garchomp pursuing her in fast. Despite the massive armor, the Garchompt had incredible speed and Roserade hide behind a tree. Roserade felt the fiery inside of her, transferring to her swords. Yelling loudly, Spotting the opening, Roserade kicked off the tree, landing on top of the Garchomp. Her swords glowed brightly green. Shouting a battle cry, Roserade leapt at her attacker, the slicing the thick armor like butter. The Garchomp staggered backward one step before splitting in half down the middle. Sheathing her blades, Roserade stood over the body of the Garchomp for a moment, and left slowly, leaving her defeated opponent behind.

Meanwhile, Espeon and Persian faced a Scyther and a Scizor. The two Imperial swordsmen, brandished their swords menacingly, but competently. Persian yelled, "What is the Empire doing here anyway?" "Simple, fool," coldly replied Scyther, "Empire want to rule this world, and crushing those who stopped us before." The two Imperial warriors stepped towards Espeon and Persian, Scyther facing Persian and Scizor approaching Espeon. Chuckling, Scyther walked into Persian, shoving him and taunting. Persian replied by smashing the back of his hand against Scyther's skull, sending him reeling and flying backwards. Scizor looked back towards his companion, shocked at Persian's strength, but as he turned, Espeon lashed out with a powerful force punch, sending Scizor back as well. "Ready Espeon?" said Persian. "Of course," replied Espeon with a smile and a wink. Both of them charged swords drawn and Mew providing them both with extra energy. The two Imperial leaders could barely parry the attacks that began to fall upon them. "What is happening," thought Scyther, "I am one of the greatest warriors of the Empire, and he is still beating me." Growling, Persian assaulted him with multiple blows, each weakly blocked by Scyther's sword. With a mighty roar, Persian smashed his sword down on Scyther, whose own sword shattered like glass and Scyther's last sight was the Half Moon coming down on him.

Meanwhile, Espeon dueled with Scizor, who was defending himself, but poorly. Espeon's eyes burned with passion as she struck at the Imperial swordsman with both sword and foot. Espeon grinned, deciding to speed up. Her body began to glow with a golden light and her arms and legs began to blur. Gasping, Scizor fell and before he hit the ground, was diced to pieces by Espeon's blade. Putting their swords away, Espeon and Persian hugged once. "That was great Persian." Espeon smiled. "It was wasn't it." Persian smiled. "I love you." Espeon smiled. "I love you too." Persian said. the have kissed and started to head back to Republicin Tower to meet the others.

Several miles away from Pearl, Umbreon was get beaten down by Abosl, he tried to defend and dodging his attacks. The Abosl held up two swords, the big nasty buster blade and one was poison knife. A poison tailored specifically to one victim, and there is no way to stop it. "Not even one of your precious Republicins can be saved if they catch their own poison." said the Abosl, Umbreon held his sword, The Abosl charged Umbreon, striking with his buster blade, Umbreon blocking with his sword. The two master warriors spun and leapt like a pair of dancers, sword impacting against one another like raindrops on a roof. Each blow was met with a matching blow or strike and the echoes of metal clashing against metal filled the small blossom grove. There were no war cries or screams, Umbreon and the Abosl fought in complete silence, each bearing an expression of extreme concentration. Leaping back, Umbreon dodged a massive overhand slice, planting his feet on the side of the Buster blade. Pressing hard, Umbreon back flipped off the sword. As he landed, Umbreon shot forward, bringing his sword around the Abosl's chest. Seeing the attack coming, the Abosl dropped his Buster blade and pulled the small sword from his cloak, thrusting upward as Umbreon struck. his sword sliced into the Abosl as the sword drove into Umbreon's side. As he fell, the Abosl smiled and gasped, "I still win," and past out. Umbreon dropped to his knees, the wound burning his veins, bleeding badly. "Damn, he got me…" Umbreon mumbled. His sword hanging from his hand like a pound of weight, Umbreon slowly began to limp towards Pearl.

Outside of Republicin Tower, all but Umbreon had arrived and were moving back inside, all in general celebration. Glaceon and a very irate Eevee were waiting outside for them, relived to see them all return unscathed. "I wonder where Umbreon?" asked Glaceon, "Have any of you seen him?" Espeon shook her head, "Didn't see him, but I can sense him inside, let's go get him." The two nodded at each other and Espeon, Glaceon and Vaporeon moved towards the top of the Tower. Inside the elevator, the girls talked about what happened after they split up when the conversation was cut short as Espeon spotted a trace of blood at the edge of the door. When the doors opened a small trail of blood could be seen extending further down the hallway. Quickly, the girls followed the path until it curved into Umbreon's room, where the door was slightly ajar. They entered and saw Umbreon setting, in a pool of blood. Lookin helpless he saw Espeon. "Hey." he managed to groan and attempted to smile. "Oh my god, Umbreon, you're hurt!" Espeon yelled as she ran towards him, "I tried to stop the bleeding, but guess I didn't do too well," Umbreon groaned, and with a start of pain, collapsed, unconscious.

Minutes later at the pokemon center, the whole group, excluding Mightyena, Roserade and Leafeon, were crowded around Umbreon. Umbreon lay still, his face contorted in pain, fighting for life. "What a mass, who could do this to Umbreon?" said Gardevoir, Glaceon sat near Umbreon, dabbing his head with a cloth, "Is there anything we can do?" Espeon asked. Gardevoir slowly shook her head. "I don't know." Gardevoir said. Glaceon sighed slowly and put a hand on Umbreon's head, her other hand holding his hand. Espeon and Persian stood at the foot of the bed, quietly watching Umbreon struggle with the poison. "My God," Gardevoir whispered, "He must be suffering, I wish I could make it easier for him." "Hey what that on his hip?" Persian asked. Mew saw the mark on Umbreon's hip. "No it can't be... the curse mark of evil!" Mew gasped. Glaceon didn't care about mark on his hip, she turned to the rest of the group, "Would you mind leaving for a moment? I have something…I'd like to try." The group looked amongst each other for a moment, and Espeon slowly nodded and opened the door to let the rest of the group out. As she left, Espeon looked back at Glaceon who was looking down at Umbreon and rubbing his head.

Deep within Umbreon's soul, he could feel himself struggling. It was like swimming in a deep sea. Umbreon floated hopelessly, "I can't keep fighting, I don't have much strength left." Umbreon thought Opening his "eyes" Umbreon looked into the expansive sea suspending him. Rapidly his vision blurred as another wave of toxin attacked his mind, sending him reeling, but substantially less aggressively than before. He felt the desolation and isolation crowding him, as his own sense began to slip into oblivion, beginning to submit to the poison. "Umbreon," a soothing voice called once, "Umbreon." Slowly, Umbreon's eyes opened again. He saw the shadowy figure of Glaceon moving towards him. "Umbreon, I'm here, don't worry," Glaceon slide more closely into his view. Floating behind him, Glaceon's arms slide around Umbreon's waist. Umbreon's strength was so that he could barely move. Her arms around Umbreon, Glaceon rested her head on his back, Umbreon's mind and spirit exploded in a flash of gentle, washing into the sea of his mind. As Glaceon's energy poured into Umbreon, he could feel her thoughts. "Why?" he thought, "Is she doing this? She is so passionate, but for me? Impossible." Umbreon's consciousness felt a slight tug as his own strength returned, thrusting him back into reality. Umbreon hear another voies. "Wow Umbreon, she really does care for you." Umbre smiled. Umbreon woke up in shock, He glanced out the window; darkness and stars filled the sky. "Amazing," Umbreon muttered, "I saved, she saved me" Umbreon looked down to see Glaceon's head in his lap. Exhausted, she had fallen asleep waiting for Umbreon to wake. "Why did you help me?" Umbreon whispered, resting his hand on her head and leaning back on the wall, waiting for dawn.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 Evil return again

Umbreon lay on the small bed in the pokemon center, still sick with the poison. It had been three days since he had recovered from the worst of the attack and Umbreon was in a good mood, blushing slightly whenever any of his hosts helped him out. As she walked away from Umbreon, Espeon giggled and asked, "What's with all the blushes, Umbreon? You don't strike me as someone easily embarrassed."  
"Well," Umbreon replied, blushing slightly more, "I'm just not used to be treated so well." Espeon laughed and sat next to him, "So…after you left your home, what did you do for so long?"  
"Training mostly, I tried to work hard enough to beat the thing from... well you know." Umbreon replied, trailing off.  
"What's wrong? You don't you like that power?" asked Espeon. Umbreon leaned back against the wall, putting his hands behind his head. "No." said Umbreon, "To be honest, I never became a soldier like this." "Really?" Espeon asked. "Yeah, I'd much rather be in somewhere calm, I was thinking of stay in Johto where I might go in a good life, maybe get married, have children start a happy life. But now this thing in me, and he put an end to those dreams, so here I am." Umbreon said "Umbreon, I never knew that, you always seemed so quiet and calm, never would have thought you wanted be like that." Espeon said. Umbreon shrugged, "Oh well, I have to keep on living anyway, and to be perfectly honest, this is pretty fun at times," replying to Espeon with a bit of a grin. Espeon's and Umbreon's conversation was interrupted by Vaporeon and Mawile entering, Mawile nearly pouncing on Umbreon outright. "Hi!" Mawile yelled, leaning on top of Umbreon, who replied by looking back at her, a slightly frighten expression on his face. "How are you feeling?" asked Vaporeon, walking calmly into the room and leaning next to Umbreon. "I feel fine." said Umbreon, "Can I can leave?" "I think you can," came Gardevoir's voice from the hallway, "We cleaned up your room and all of your stuff is up there." Umbreon grinned and walked slowly up to his room, his leg muscles weakened slightly by the days of little or no movement.

Finally arriving at his room, Umbreon opened the door to find Glaceon sitting patiently inside, staring out the window. "Glaceon," Umbreon slowly said, walking inside. As soon as she saw him, Glaceon ran to Umbreon, nearly tackling him with her hug. Saying nothing, she buried her head into his shoulder, her arms tightly wrapped around Umbreon's neck. As he held her, Umbreon could feel the slight twinge in the back of his mind where his and her minds and souls merged. Slowly, Glaceon spoke, "It's so good to see you alright, I'm so happy." Umbreon smiled, letting her go, "I'm glad to be back, thanks for helping me, I gauss we're even." Glaceon blushed softly and said, "its okay, I just wanted to help." "You certainly did a good job," Umbreon smiled, "I feel better than ever." Glaceon smiled, "That's great, well you better get going, I am going for a walk." Nodding, Umbreon watched her as she left, "Thanks again, Glaceon."

Espeon walked down the massive hallways of Republicin Tower, her companion Mew talking with her. "I really don't think you should be with him so much, Espeon." Mew said "Mew, I really think he is alright, what makes you distrust him so much?" Espeon argued with Mew. "He just has this weird aura about him, I gives me the chills." Mew floated in front of Espeon, lecturing her. "I have tried to keep you safe, but I swear that Umbreon is trouble. You heard it from him… He has... that dark monster in him." Mew said. "That doesn't mean he's a monster as well." Espeon shouted. "He destroyed a town! Murdered everyone who lived in it!" Mew said. "I know…" stammered Espeon, "But it wasn't his fault, the Empire made him mad." "Listen to me, Umbreon has little control, when he has no control himself it's going to be really bad." Mew yelled. Espeon sighed, not arguing any further. "I know it's hard for you to stop liking him," continued Mew, "But make sure you are cautious, what if he turns out to be a monster?" "Well," Espeon replied, "I don't know, Haven't you seen how Glaceon acts with him?" "No..." said Mew, "Just be careful alright?" Espeon grinned and replied, "Aren't I always?" Mew sighed and shook her head, wishing Espeon would be more reasonable.

Hurrying out of the Tower, Umbreon sprinted down the street as he pulled his cape on, trying to catch up with Glaceon. "Ohh, where could she be?" thought Umbreon as he ran up and down the crowded streets of Pearl. Meanwhile, Glaceon strolled happily feeling the good breeze of wind, wandering through parks. Smiling, she hummed to herself softly as she walked gardens. Suddenly, she turned to a tapping on her shoulder. She spun and faced a large sized Abosl that was looking at her with a slight smile on his face. "Excuse me, miss, maybe you can help me?" "Of course," replied Glaceon, "What do you need?" The Abosl chuckled. Holding his arm out. "You see," the Abosl continued, raising his fist, "I have this job I have to do, and I need you." Confused, Glaceon started to turn when the fist crashed into her face, throwing her further into the alley. Walking up to her, the Abosl drew a sword, and pointed it at her. Her head stinging with the blow, "IT YOU!" Glaceon cried as the Abosl kicked her again, a small tear forming in her eye.

Umbreon nearly fell over while running in the street, reeling with the blow to Glaceon. Staggered, Umbreon attempted to find his footing and figure out what happened. Suddenly, a massive thought entered his head, nearly knocking him over again. "...Shadow!" "Umbre?" Umbre appeared on his shoulder. "Shadow, Glaceon is in danger you most save her, hurry Shadow." Umbre said as she disappeared. he Leaping to his feet, Umbreon sprinted through the city, guided by the mental images he was receiving.

Umbreon saw the Abosl kicking Glaceon while she attempted to struggle and escape. Her face has bruised and tear-stained, Umbreon almost fell over seeing her in such pain. "You…" Umbreon challenged the Abosl, "You are going to die." Umbreon's sword trembled as he drew them, his whole body shaking with rage. The Abosl grinned once, turning to face Umbreon, "Is that so? Well before you act stupidly you have to ask yourself if you are fast enough." As he spoke, the Abosl lifted Glaceon by the caller off the ground, holding his sword to her neck. "Put her down, now," Umbreon spoke again, fire behind his eyes. "Aww afraid to lose her." the Abosl said coldly, grinning as he lowered Glaceon to the ground. "Tell you what, if you can beat me, I'll give her to you. If you lose, I'll leave you alive while I kill her, then I'll kill you." Umbreon growled and lunged at the Abosl, striking at him with pure rage. The Abosl quickly fell to the defensive, parrying the attacks with his sword. As he attacked, Umbreon felt a small twinge move from his lower back, spreading to the rest of his body. Frightened, the Abosl tried to push through Umbreon and escape. When he shoved against Umbreon, the Abosl found that Umbreon did not even take a step backwards. A subtle aura had encased Umbreon, like a swirling gray mist it almost concealed him.

Suddenly, Shadow dropped his sword and felt something he felt before at the Union base. "N.. NO... It's happening to me again." Umbreon said. His eyes were lit with a frightening red shine; Screaming loudly, Umbreon raised his arms and his body suddenly changed to his forming a pokemon form. With another scream, his rings and stripes turned red, a pair of wings burst out of his back, and horn grew on his head. The curse mark on Umbreon's hip glow red as the morning sun. Umbreon flared the wings once, and began to step towards the Abosl that was cowering in terror, sensing the awesome energy released by the transformation. "Oh I see what the Empour is trying to do, this will be fun, Farewell Republicin." the Abosl said and ran away.

A shockwave of energy was sent throughout the city, every soul that could sense it was nearly knocked over by the raw strength. Every Republican had felt the wave and immediately dropped what they were doing to investigate. Espeon, encountering Persian as she flew to the alley asked, "Did you feel that?" Persian nodded, "Whatever it is, it is BIG." Every republican had met atop the building, looking down at the massive source of energy. Glaceon managed to look at Umbreon, watching the transformation overwhelming Umbreon. he yelled as he charged. With a flick of his wrist, Glaceon, struggling to her feet, looked slowly at Umbreon, whispering his name. Speaking slowly, Umbreon addressed Glaceon, "Please, go. Get out of here as fast as you can, I can't keep my self for long. Go, run." Glaceon stood still, watching Umbreon, "No Umbreon, I can't." "Glaceon, just, Run!" Umbreon began to jerk and spasm, his wings fluttering and twitching. "Umbreon, I am not going to leave. I know you are in there, please Umbreon." Umbreon released another massive scream. Glaceon looked up at Umbreon. Glaceon continued to stare at Umbreon, a fresh tear streaming down her cheek, "Please Umbreon, please be the Umbreon I know." The Republican found Glaceon and Umbreon. "What the hell is that?" Espeon cried. "This can't be good!" Persian said.

"N.. No stop... leave me alone." Umbreon struggled.

"This is my body now."

"No..."

"You are mine to control."

"Get out of my head, leave my brain alone." Umbreon cried.

"NEVER... NEVER hah hah hah haaa."

"...AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH... GGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Umbreon screamed so load. It him, Dark Umbreon has returned. "Oh my god!" Gardevoir gasped. "Umbreon..." Eevee gasped. Dark Umbreon stud up, breathing the air. "At long last, I am free hah hah hah haaa." Dark Umbreon said, "Yes... yes hah hah haaa, I'm free. "What have you done to Umbreon?" Eevee cried. "Oh who do we have here, the Republicins I been hearing about." Dark Umbreon smiled. "Where is he, what did you do to Umbreon?" Glaceon cried. "Oh him, he's mine, he will dwell in my darkness like the others who feared." Dark Umbreon smiled. "Give him back." Glaceon cried in tear, Dark Umbreon walk over to Glaceon. "Silence little girl, he doesn't want you anymore, he is mine forever... Oh is that you Gardevoir." Dark Umbreon said. "Dark Umbreon so we meet." she mumdered. "Indeed, now that I am free I will continue my rule over the pokemon world." Dark Umbreon said. "I don't think so not when we're standing." Gardevoir shouted. "Is that a battle?" Dark Umbreon asked. "You bet it is!" Gardevoir shouted. Dark Umbreon flow away from the Republicin and summoned his Umbreon soldiers: Dark soldier. All of them have red stripes and wings. "So you dare to oppose me, you all will die. Let's begin." Dark Umbreon said. The Umbreon soldier charged the Republicin. "Republicins attack!" Gardevoir yelled. The Republicin charged the Dark soldiers but Glaceon stayed behind. Leafeon tried to reach to Dark Umbreon but more of them came after him. "Hah hah hah reach me, you can not defeat me." Dark Umbreon said. "No but I can!" Gardevoir shouted. Dark Umbreon looked up and saw Gardevoir diving down with her lance, Dark Umbreon dodged the attack. "You think you can win this, this none who defeat the darkness." Dark Umbreon said. As Glaceon remained standing in fear, fearing for what Dark Umbreon said about Umbreon. Then she heard a voice. "Glaceon you most help Shadow." said a voice. "Huh who are you?" Glaceon asked. "I'm Umbre the heart spirit, you most help Shadow." Umbre shouted. But she jest stud there. "Look I know it's hard but you help him, if you really love him..." Umbre said. Glaceon raised her ice staff. "Start by taking out his soldiers, master your Courage and fight." Umbre shouted. "Blizzard!" Glaceon cried. Am ice storm freezes the entire Dark soldier into ice. "Good work Glacia." Flareon shouted. Gardevoir was failing Dark Umbreon is too powerful. "You fool nothing can stop me." Dark Umbreon said. "Grrrrrrrr you bitch..." Gardevoir growled. "Ice beam!" Glaceon cried. The ice beam attack shot strate at Dark Umbreon without noticing. "What!? Graaaaggggghhhh YOU!" Dark Umbreon growled. Leafeon dive slash defeated Dark Umbreon. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO this is imposable, I can not be defeated by this warms... GGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA." Dark Umbreon cried, "This not the end, I will still have his body, he is still mine." With the scream and a flash of light Dark Umbreon has disappeared, Umbreon returned, the wings, the horns, and the red strips disappeared before he hit the ground. Glaceon ran to Umbreon in tear, cradling his head in her hands, sew frightened and nervous tears falling to her cheeks. Mawile and Vaporeon curiously observed the new energy unleashed by Umbreon, wondering if it was good or evil energy. As all of the Republicins watched, Umbre appeared next to Glaceon. "I... so sorry, for you to see that, that was not meant to seen by anyone." Umbre frowned. Glaceon slowly gathered Umbreon and began to take him back to Republican Tower, cradling him in her arms. Leafeon blocked her way. "Get out of my Leafeon." Glaceon said. "I can't Glaceon, your holding a monster that I most kill." Leafeon said. "He's not a-" Glaceon cried. "Stupid girl, do you get it, that thing is a killer, he's no longer trusted and he most be killed." Leafeon said. "NO He's not a monster." Glaceon cried. "If you don't get out of the way, I'll kill you too." Leafeon shouted. Glaceon remain holding on to Umbreon. Leafeon was about to slash Umbreon and Glaceon suddenly, Flareon's twin-blade Sword blocked the attack. "ENOUGH, Leafeon stand down." Gardevoir shouted. "Gardevoir have lost your mind, WE can't trust him." Leafeon shouted. "Shut up, Espeon get a medical team over, Leafeon return to the tower and stay out of this." Gardevoir said. Leafeon left with a punch on a tree.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Sorrow

Bleeding and battered, Glaceon still cried softly as Mawile heals her wounds. Espeon, Persian, Roserade, Mightyena and Vaporeon sat quietly inside the room, frightened at such a brutal attack on the most peaceful of all of them. Mew floated near Glaceon's head, lecturing. "How could you not sense his strength? Or what he had in mind for you?" Glaceon's only reply was a respectful bow of her head, her tears beginning to slow from flowing from her eyes. "Glaceon, you are a Republicin, you have to be more careful. Who knows what could have happened? I'm surprised you weren't killed!" "Mew, please," pleaded Espeon, "Leave her alone, she didn't do anything wrong."  
"Espeon," admonished Mew, "You saw what was happening. Especially…. Umbreon, I knew there was something strange with him, and even more dangerous. He was easily strong enough to wipe Pearl off the map, and he does not have control over that, thing, Leafeon should have killed when had the chance, I can't believe Gardevoir let him live." Mew's attention shifted back to Glaceon, snapping at her with no reply. "Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" Mew challenged Glaceon. Slowly, she spoke, her voice cracking at near crying, "I... I just didn't want anyone else to get hurt by him," she sniffed once, "And, Umbreon, he is not a threat." Her voice took on a more retaliatory tone, "I knew he was inside of that, I saw his eyes. He just wanted to escape…his past, something was keeping him from keeping his mind, He's not a monster... He's not." Glaceon leaned back, allowing Mawile to finish patching her face and body. Espeon sighed and stepped outside into the long corridor, coldly lit by the rows of neon lights wrapping around Republicin tower.

As she turned, Espeon nearly collided with Umbreon. "Umbreon…I," Espeon stammered while Umbreon walked on, seemingly ignoring her. Espeon started to follow him, but as he noticed her trailing him, Umbreon stopped short. "You saw me, my secrets out. I'm leaving." Umbreon said with an angry look.  
"Wait Umbreon! Why?" Espeon cried. "Do you think for a second that I am just going to be accepted again? By the fact I am a monster... WELL." Umbreon sighed deeply, "I was wrong to come to you, I just wish I wasn't god damn born, now stop following me and LEAVE ME ALONE." Umbreon slowly lowered his head and continued to walk away, leaving Espeon standing in the hall. Espeon whispered softly, "I didn't want you to go." With a sigh, Espeon stopped following Umbreon and leaned against the wall. She thought on what she saw in Umbreon, his kindness and honor, and how his curse prevented him from spreading it.

Umbreon was about leave. "Leaving so soon?" Gardevoir asked. Umbreon tried not to get mad at the leader like he did before. "Y... yeah it over for me, I can't touch anyone and I can't stay when I have... this thing in me." Umbreon sighed. "I see... we hate to loose you..." Gardevoir said. "No they don't, they hate me and that's why I'm leave for good." Umbreon said. Umbreon picked up his sword and carried on his back and went out. Gardevoir felt terrible, she started to cry. As Umbreon was outside he looked back and saw Espeon, Eevee, Latias, Mewile, and Vaporeon watching him leave. He looked away and left.

Glaceon watch Umbreon leave from her room window. "I'm sorry... he's really leaving." Gardevoir said. Glaceon started to cry. "I sorry Glaceon, it's sad too." Gardevoir said as she hugged Glaceon.  
Cold wind and rain assaulted Umbreon. His yellow rings and stripes glowed on and off. Umbreon used his power to blow away the rain clouds to see the moon As he turned away and let his feet lift off the ground, a tug at his arm snapped him back. "Look Espeon," Umbreon said, not turning, "I already told you." Umbroen said. "I don't care, I just don't care, now you leaving us Glaceon is crying her tears out." Espeon said. "What!?... she is?" Umbreon asked. "She's heartbroken, now it seem she'll never stop crying." Espeon said. Umbreon bowed his head, for head can not do anything about it. "What do you wish more then anything beside your lift taken?" Espeon asked. "My mother... and my father... and all what's happening in Sinnoh to make it go away..." Umbreon sighed. "I just wanted to ask you something." Espeon said. "What?" Umbreon said. "Don't you ever think of going to your home land?" Espeon asked, "Glaceon told me that you're worrying about your past. Why don't you go home? To visit at least?" "Where I lived is destroyed, there's nothing there but a big waist land." Umbreon said. "Well I want to see it for my self." Espeon said. "And I'm coming too." Persian said as he came out behind, "I want to see this too, we'll all go." Umbreon bowed for a minute. "Ok... to Johto we must go." Umbreon said.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 returning to the past

Dawn. Umbreon, Espeon Persian were at the docks in their pokemon form. "This Ship will take us to Johto." Umbreon said as he climb abroad the ship, Espeon and Persian follow behind. Umbreon's eyes closed as he watches the sea. "Why did I do this?" Umbreon whispered to himself, "There were so many innocents, I killed all of them." With a sigh, Umbreon again focused on his destination, and his objective there. "I have to control this, I need to redeem myself." "Umbreon! were here in Johot!" shouted Espeon. It toke until noon to get there, now they had a half a mile to get the Union base.

Umbreon, Espeon and Persian arrived inside an old town. Espeon stood on an old stone road, As she looked around, Espeon noticed the dilapidated remains of buildings, little more than foundations with remains of walls standing. The only intact building was a large stone structure at the top of a small hill. There was a large holes, and many of the windows were broken out, but the intact windows were stained glass. As they neared the building, Espeon shivered, not because of the cold, but a shiver that one has if they are near a graveyard. Mew, poking her head from Espeon's body, said, "Something is strange here, real strange." Espeon nodded. Umbreon, Persian and Espeon have ended up at a large building the has no roof and tipped pillars.

They were at the Union base, they returned to their human form. Umbreon toke a huge breath and said, "Well... this it, this is my home... or it was." Espeon and Persian look inside the wreak Umbreon followed. Mew looked at the wreck and felt like she's going to be sick. "My god can you believe this." Persian said. "It's awful..." Espeon said. Espeon saw a flat metal case. "What is this?" Espeon asked. "A Titanium case!?" Umbreon said. Espeon opened the case and found a letter. "There's a letter in here, it signed to... Shadow!" Espeon said. "What... but that's me.." Umbreon said. Umbreon grad the letter and look who signed from. "It was sign from my father..." Umbreon said. Umbreon read the letter with Espeon looking by his side.

_Dear Shadow_

_If you get this letter I'm already dead, just when you were born I been a lot of feeling that I being watched. I knew that the Metagreoss was up to something and using you to complete it by evolving you into an Umbreon, but something tells me that you meant to be an Umbreon in the first place, I don't know, it had to be your black hair. Anyway I failed to tell this to your mother, Metagreoss killed me. Son you have to know what he's been working on this whole damn time. 55,000 year ago in the location where you are standing there was war, a battle with the king of all darkness Dark Umbreon and the Pokemon god Arceus, after their battle Dark Umbreon was sealed and Arceus was cursed into evil. Now Metagreoss tries to awaken Dark Umbreon and Arceus. Shadow they can be more of a threat then you can imagine. Don't let the darkness of evil take over you, you most fight it no matter what. Stop Metagreoss, kill him if you most, don't let him awaken the pokemon god, your the only I can trust. Stop the Empire for good_

_Your father Darkside Darfix._

Umbreon stayed silent, Espeon put her hand on Umbreon's shoulder. "Espeon you were one of those warriors of the light... what does darkness fear to get dark monster out of a victim's body?" Umbreon asked. "Well the spell is call Swords of Revealing Light, that the spill to get demons out of a victim's body." Espeon answered. "You learned it? How's it work?" Umbreon asked. "The user have to it's sword in order the spell to work, the user's sword will glow and will stab it's victim however the victim will get hurt but not bad... Wait.. Don't tell me you want me to do that to you?" Espeon said. Umbreon smiled. "But Umbreon I don't know if you will live at all, I never done it before." Espeon said. "There's only one way to find out, look Espeon I got to stop this no matter what and Dark Umbreon is only going to get in the way I most do this, do it now." Umbreon said. "... Ok I hope you we know are we doing." Espeon said. "Don't worry it'll work... do it." Umbreon said. Espeon drew and pointed her sword at Umbreon. "Here we go let do this." Persian said. Espeon's sword glowed bright as the sun light. "Swords of Revealing Light!" Espeon cried. Espeon stab and got Dark Umbreon out jest like that. "NOOOOOO" cried Dark Umbreon, "You fools how dare you, you toke away my puppet." "Umbreon are you ok?" Espeon asked. "Y...Yeah... after I kick his ass." Umbreon growled. Umbreon turned to his pokemon form and attack. "ARGH, you dare to attack ME, then fine your no longer needed, NOW I'M MAD... GGGGGRRRRRRAAAGGGGHHHHH." cried Dark Umbreon, "Shadow your end is here." "Oh I don't think so." Shadow said. Shadow and Dark Umbreon battle each other, it was like two tigers fighting each other, with their claws scratching teach other's skin. A dark cloud covered the sky, thunderbolt burst out of the clouds. "Gezzz..." Persian said. "Umbreon be careful." Espeon cried. Shadow and Dark Umbreon both used hyper beams at each other, which made them weak. "You can not defeat the power of the darkness." Dark Umbreon said. "Yeah I can, If Arceus defeated you then so can I." Shadow said. Shadow and Dark Umbreon used their paws to get them down to the ground. "Come on Umbreon you can do it." Espeon cried. "Shut up you stupid poke'morph." Dark Umbreon said. "She's not stupid, She's my friend." Shadow said. Shadow disappeared. "What... imposable!" Dark Umbreon gasped. "Shadow force!" Shadow cried. Shadow appeared in front of Dark Umbreon punched him with dark energy. "AAARRGGGHHH!" cried Dark Umbreon. "Now I got you... HYPER BEAM!" Cried Shadow. Shadow's hyper beam get Dark Umbreon for good. "NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO." Dark Umbreon cried.

Dark Umbreon disappeared after flashing explosion, the dark clouds disappeared as well. "Umbreon!" Espeon cried. Shadow returned to his human form and said. "I... did it... I'm... free... I'M FREE, I'M FREE AT LAST!" Shadow cried in happiness. Espeon went to him and hugged him. "Oh Umbreon I knew you can do, I knew you weren't a monster." Espeon said. "You did it with flying colors." said Persian. "And not only that, I feel more happy then ever." Shadow said. Mew jest float there couldn't believe what she saw. "Unbelievable..." Mew sighed. "Now I'm ready to fight with good." Shadow said. "Then let get back with the others they should in battle by now, let go Umbreon." Espeon said. "Oh and another thing... My name is not Umbreon, it Shadow!" He said. "Shadow... Ok Shadow come on." Espeon said. "Just a minute... Umbre!" Shadow said. Umber appeared on Shadow's shoulder. "You called?" Umbre asked. "Yes, it's time bring out my next step of my plan!" Shadow said. "I'll tell all the colonies to make their moves." Umbre said and disappeared. Shadow, Espeon, and Persian had a long trip back to the others.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 The colony and the republic strike back, the death of the Emperor.

At the great fields of the flatlands the Republicins awaited the battle to start. "So this is how fate gives us... war." Gardevoir sighed. "And the worse thing is Umbreon, Espeon, and Persion isn't here." Jolteon shouted. "Yeah well nobody expected anyone to walk out on this day." Flareon sighed. Glaceon stayed silent through the whole hour thinking about Umbreon, She looked up at the sky holding her glass heart. "Gardevoir do you think we will win this battle?" Latias asked. "I don't know... Lets do this..." Gardevoir said, "Soldiers CHARGE!" The Empire and the Repuiblicin charged at each other, their battle began. An hour later Shadow, Espeon and Perison enter the battle. "Hey, No party just yet!" Perison shouted. "Umbreon, Espeon and Perison, your back." Eevee cried in happiness. "Umbreon, you stayed." Glaceon smiled. The Republicins are glad to see Shadow back, Glaceon hugged Shadow. "He's here, the Emperor, this is where I can finish my revenge however we're out numbered." Shadow said. "WHAT!" everyone cried. "Don't frick out help will be on the way." Shadow said. "Are you sure?" Eevee asked. "Trust me." Shadow smile "I trust you, but Umbreon you sound like you changed." Glaceon said. "Glaceon, my name is Shadow and all of you don't forget it." Shadow said. "I feel lighter..." Shadow sighed. "You do?" Glaceon asked. "Yeah... maybe it happen when I finally control over myself..." Shadow answered. "Oh Shadow..." she smiled. "Ma'am the fire colony are approaching!" said messenger. "Wow they answer quick." Shadow said. "Answer what?" Glaceon asked. "You'll see..." Shadow said.The fire colony join the fight but Imperial reinforcements came in. "Blizzard!" Glaceon shouted. the ice storm froze half of the soldiers. Flareon knock all of the soldiers like dominos. Jolteon created his own thunder storm beat down all of the enemy soldier. Imperials retreated.

But the Republic followed as they got up hill they were shocked: 10,000 Imperial soldier. "Damn a hug number." Jolteon cried. "It sure is, there's plenty for all of us." Shadow said like that didn't scared. "Think this is funny Shadow?" Jolteon shouted. "Yep, help will here right... now." Shadow said. "Ma'am the Water, Steel, Grass, Ice, Fighting, Poison, Psychic, Bug, Rock, Ghost, and Electric colonies are approaching!" said the messenger. "What! Where are they all coming from?" Gardevoir said. Everyone look at Shadow who was smile and laughing. "My plan is unfold." Shadow said. "You mean that what you been doing before we met you?" Glaceon asked. "Yep I plan this before I came to Sinnoh, you can thank me later, now come on, we have a war to win." Shadow said, "GET EEEEEEMMMMMMM!" Repuldicins charged at the Imperial army. Imperial dragon flow down for attack. "Look out!" Eevee cried. "Forget them, Help on the air will be here." Umbreon cried. "Ma'am the dragon and the flying colony are inbound." said the messenger. The dragon colony toke care the of the air. "Ma'am more Imperial soldier are approaching from the south!" said the messenger. "Ma'am the dark colony are approaching!" said the other messenger. "Hey Cous I haven't seen you for years." said a Umbreon. "... I have a cousin?" Shadow asked himself. "Now we have the power let get them!" Jolteon shouted. "Shadow... We owe you..." Gardevoir smiled. "We all do." Glaceon smiled. But Shadow ran off as if found someone (And who do you think?). Shadow's cousin followed.

"Ma'am the dragon colony have defeated their air force now there taking the ground." said the messenger. The dragon colony soared down and attacked the Imperial soldiers. "Hey look their retreating we won!" Roserade shouted. "Ohhh yeah we rock oh yeah we did it." Jolteon said. "But where's Shadow?" Glaceon asked. "Hay you guy over here, we got him we got the Emperor." Shadow's cousin cried out to them. Gardevoir and the others follow Shadow's cousin, they found Shadow beating down Metagreoss, his left hand was grabbing Metagross' neck and the other hand was the sword. "My dear Shadow, can't you see how powerful you can will?" Metagross asked. "I hate my power and because of you, you turn me into this.. this... kill thing." Shadow growled. "No I turn you into the creator that will the key of our future." Metagreoss said. "What... what key?..." Shadow asked. "The key that put end to the war, I am the new ruler, I am god's key I AM.. FATE." Metagross shouted. "YOU SO NEED TO DIE." Shadow growled. He stabbed the Metagreoss. Shadow had a minute of Silences "I... I... I... did it..." Shadow mumbled. "I think he's about to blow..." Jolteon said. Shadow look at the sky. "MOTHER FATHER ARE YOU SEEING THIS, I DID IT I KILLED HIM." Shadow cried. Shadow went to his knees, Glaceon slowly help Shadow up, Shadow raised his sword and everyone cheered in victory.

The Repubicins and the rest of the colonies returned the tower to calibrate the death of the Emperor. Most of the Republicin got to see their friends and families. Glaceon walk out of the tower when she found someone that shock her, Shadow was talking to Glaceon's sister. "Glacier is there you?" Glaceon gasped. "Glacia I'm so glad see you." Glacier smiled. Glaceon hugged her sister and started to cry so happy to see her sister, Shadow was happy siblings together, Shadow left them alone and search for his cousin. Glacier and Glaceon talked for a whole. "So Shadow is his name?" Glacier asked. "Yeah he used to the Union when he lost his parents, now he wanted was his-." Glaceon answered. "Revenge I know I saw it in his eyes, I knew something bad happen in his past whatever happen to him I felt bad." Glacier said. "Me too and it was sad too." Glaceon sighed. Glacier saw the glass heart that Glaceon is holding. "Mother gave you the glass hearts?" Glacier gasped. "Yeah mom gave it me so when I find someone I can..." Glaceon sighed then she look Shadow. Glaceon remembered her past.

Glaceon's flashback

Glaceon was 9 years old back home at Crystool sitting in front of her father's grave crying, Glaceon's mother came behind. "There there it's going to all right you see." Glaceon's mother said. "Mommy why did dad go why?" Glaceon asked. "Everywhere in the world has it sessions where on thing dies another grow but not your father you know." Glaceon's mother said. "But mom what will happen when you die, I will be all alone." Glaceon said. "No my dear Glacia, you will never be alone you still your sister or better." Glaceon's mother said. "What do you mean better." Glaceon asked. Glaceon's mother toke out the glass hearts and gave to Glaceon. "That was the glass hearts that was given to you we you when you dated dad." She said. "Yes dear and it's yours now." Glaceon's mother said. "What... I can keep it?" Glaceon asked. "When you are older give to someone special you love." Glaceon's mother said.

End of Glaceon's flashback.

"Shadow, I'm in love with Shadow but I'm afraid to tell him." Glaceon said. "Glacia you are a ice mage, Mages are never afraid, it jest need to take some time and when you are ready you tell him how you feel." Glacier said.

That night Shadow found Glaceon in the park. "Hi Shadow," Glaceon smiling, "Did have a talk with your cousin?" "Yeah, his name is Albert, and his bit crazy sometimes." Shadow said as he down next to Glaceon. "You know… I am going for a walk, want to come?" Glaceon said. Shadow looked up at her and smiled, blushing. "Let's go," Glaceon said. Glaceon and Shadow walked the whole night together. "What a night." Shadow sighed. "Yes it is" Glaceon said. Glaceon saw her sister passing by, she knew it was time. "... Shadow I have something to tell you." Glaceon said. "What is it?" Shadow asked. "I... I-" Glaceon was interrupted by the fireworks shoot up in the sky. "You were saying." Shadow said. Glaceon looked at Shadow, Glaceon held her glass hearts. One came apart from the other. "Glaceon what are you doing?" Shadow asked. "Shadow I... I love you, I love you so much." Glaceon sighed. Shadow smile. "Glaceon, I love you too." Shadow sighed. Glaceon gave the other glass heart to Shadow and hugged and kissed under the fireworks.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12: No rest for the weary

They walk in the door of the tower. "Oh Shadow I had so much fun they you." Glaceon smiled. "I did too." Shadow smiled too. The kiss under the moonlight, Flareon saw them kissing, "FLAREON!!" Glaceon cried as push Shadow off. "Oh... there you are!" Flareon said. "I'm... I'm sorry." Glaceon sighed. "No, It ok, understand, Gardevoir needs you." Flareon said. "Ok... good night Shadow." she said and left. Flareon watched her leave. "Were you together with her?" Shadow asked. "... No, we're just friends, I met her when I was doing my archaeology work."

Flareon's Flashback

Flareon was at the library in a village in the desert.

"Graaa nothing, not a single brake through." Flareon said. "These ancient writing are the only key to the find the secret of Regigigas." said Flareon's partner. Flareon slam his head on the table. "I'M FOKED!" Flareon cried as threw a book ether that he know that threw a book at a women. "Huh oh shit I'm sorry I didn't see you." Flareon gasped. "That's ok it was no big deal, My name is Glacia." she said. "I'm Flareon an archaeologist I been researching the secret but we're not get any luck." Flareon said. Glaceon look at the ancient writing. "This is brail!" "What!?" Flareon gasped. "You don't know brail, it says... The those who will the bodies of ice, rock and steel shawl awoken the great king Regigigas." Glaceon said. "Wow Glacia that amazing." Flareon said. "Thank you." Glaceon smiled. Glaceon decided to stay and help with his research. At the end Flareon won a noble prize for his greatest discovery but give the credit to Glaceon. His research came to an end. "Well that over and done with." Flareon said. "So what are you going to do now?" Glaceon asked. "I don't know... hey I didn't asked, what were you doing here?" Flareon asked. "You know traveling." she answered. "Hmm.. hey can I travel with you?" He asked. "You want to travel with me?" Glaceon asked. "If that will make you happy then yes." Flareon answered. "Thank you this will be a lot of fun." Glaceon smiled. So Glaceon and Flareon traveled the world together.

End of Flareon's Flashback

"I see so you know Glaceon a lot." Shadow said. "I made a promise that I'll always protect her but it seem she want to stay with you." Flareon said. "I didn't mean to take her from you I-" Shadow said. "Who said anything about taking her away from me like I said it ok, think it time to let her go." Flareon sighed. "Flareon... I know how you feel, we have something uncommon." Shadow said. "Oh, what would that be?" Flareon asked. "A man of no words!" Shadow answered. Shadow's rings and stripes are glowing on and off. "Dawn is near we should get some sleep good night Flareon."

That Dawn. Shadow sat up with the familiar knock at his door, every morning Gardevoir strolled by, knocking to let morphs know breakfast was ready and to get up. "Yeah, yeah I'm coming already," Shadow muttered, shrugging his shirt on and getting to the door. As he opened the door, Shadow was nearly knocked down by Glaceon striding in and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. "Morning Shadow," she chirped, "I had a great time on our date." Shadow smiled, very comfortable in her hug, "I had a good time too, what's up?"  
"Just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go watch the sunrise?" Shadow hastily agreed, being led out by Glaceon. Several minutes later, the two were talking on top of the tower. "It's beautiful I love it." Glaceon smiled. "I'm glad your happy." Shadow said. "Shadow I need to talk to you... now!" said Dark Umbreon voice. "Shadow what is it?" Glaceon asked. Glaceon looked at Shadow and saw Dark Umbreon on his shoulder. "AHH Dark Umbreon!!" she shouted. "It alright he's friendly... what is it...?" Shadow asked. Dark Umbreon whispered in Shadow's ears, Shadow got up. "I see, Glaceon I'm afraid we have cut short on this day, there are thinks that most be done." Shadow said and left.

"This can't go on, we have to make a move on them." Slowly, everyone came to agree, "But what should we do about it?" asked Jolteon.  
"Simple, we have to strike back," said Espeon. "The Empire hasn't been this active in a long time, they have to be up to something. I say we go stop whatever it is."  
"Espeon's right," said Shadow as he walk in the room, "If we sit around any longer, they are sure to do something more and more worse." "What do you mean?" Gardevoir asked. "Go ahead Dark Umbreon." Shadow said. Dark Umbreon jumped up the middle table. "Morphs of Republic, despite on the fact you all hate me for my action, I know what the Empire to working on." Dark Umbreon said. "What, you do?" Espeon asked. Dark Umbreon nodded. "Yes, the Empire is trying to awaken the great god Arceus." "WHAT!?" everyone gasped. "55,000 year ago I was seal by Arceus but I also cursed Arceus to be evil and put him in a deep slumber, if Arceus is awaken he will burn the planet to the ground." Dark Umbreon said. "That's what the Empire been up to this whole damn time." Shadow said. "Well then it's settled," said Persian, "We all go, and the sooner the better. We go through Sinnoh and to their last base in Kanto."  
"Right then, and then he have to hitchhike to the Empire's main base I guess?" remarked Roserade.  
"I can handle that," said Gardevoir, "I can contract some people to get you a ride. But before you go, at least spend one more night here, and get some rested." The group agreed and they spent their last night.

During the night, Shadow went to the park. When he reached the lake Glaceon was there, She looked back at Shadow. "I knew you'd come here," Glaceon said. Shadow smiled. "Am I that predictable?" Shadow asked.  
"Yes, and also I can read your mind sometimes." Shadow and Glaceon laughed for awhile and sat by each other under a tree. "Shadow, there is something I have to tell you," Glaceon said nervously. "Yeah, what is it?" asked Shadow. Glaceon looking up at the stars. "I... I'm not going with all of you. I will just get in the way." Glaceon said, "I wish I could be with you, but I think I need to be here, someone still has to take care of this place and Eevee." Shadow looked down at her, seeing her eyes tear up slightly. "Hey, it's okay, I actually want to be with you too, but I need to do this." Umbreon said. "I understand, do you promise to come back, and not just start wandering like you did when you were young?" Glaceon asked. "I promise to come back to you, Glaceon," Shadow's reply drew a smile from her face. Glaceon looked up into Shadow's eyes, her eyes holding an inviting look. "Shadow, I want to stay with you." Shadow sat next to Glaceon. The pair remained silent for many minutes, until Glaceon began to nuzzle closer to Shadow. He replied by shyly wrapping arm around her, causing her to snuggle even closer him. With a smooth turn, "Shadow, I have never felt so close to someone before. I can't explain how I feel, I…I just want to be with you forever." Glaceon whispered. "I love you Glaceon." Shadow said. Glaceon wrapped her hand around Shadow's wrist, pulling it onto her cheek. "Shadow," she whispered, "And I will always love you. Truly and deeply." Glaceon then gently brought her face down to his, her lips closing lightly on his. Closing her eyes tightly, Glaceon let her trembling kiss, each second growing more comfortable. Shadow's hands gently held her close to his as her fingers squeezed and brushed through his hair. Glaceon's heart began to beat harder as she and Shadow kissed, and as it did, suddenly Shadow and Glaceon's glass heart began to shine. "Hello... what this?" Shadow said. "The glass heart... it chosen us..." Glaceon sighed. Soft, pink light flowed from Glaceon. Within the light, Shadow felt as if he was back inside of his mind. Shadow's senses were dominated by Glaceon's beauty. "Shadow!" Glaceon cried, her own joy peaking and sending her mind and body reeling. Slowly, Glaceon's mind began to move back towards reality, the pink light fading. For minutes, all Glaceon could say was Shadow's name over and over, her head resting on his shoulder. "Oh…Shadow," she whispered, kissing his cheek lightly, "I truthfully love you, I wish you would never leave." Shadow nodded slowly, returning her kiss. "But you know I have to." Shadow said.  
"I know, but at least let's be together for as long as we can." Glaceon said. "You know, I have never felt so…needed by anyone else." Shadow said. "Yeah, you poor thing. You spent your whole life wandering alone, but now I will be with you…always." Glaceon nuzzled her head into his chest, drifting off to sleep in his arms. "Shadow and Glaceon..." Umbre said as she appeared above them. They look up and saw Umbre. "The your souls have became one, your heart have became one, you love for each other is strong and it with never be broken, your souls... created another." Umbre said.

That morning The Republicins are ready to leave. "So are we all going?" asked Shadow, walking down to meet the rest of the group in the chambers. Flareon shook his head, along with Mawile and Vaporeon. "I don't think we'll be much help if we're away from here for too long," said Flareon, "Besides, this place needs some protection." "Then let's get going," said Persian, "We are leaving now." Gardevoir, Espeon, Shadow, Jolteon, Persian, Roserade, Mightyena, Leafeon and Latias quickly began to jog out of the tower. "Oh yeah, Glaceon?" asked Roserade.  
"Yes?"  
"Take care of Eevee for me." Glaceon nodded, replying, "I will, good luck." Hours later, the group was standing outside the gate of Sinnoh. "Mew." said Espeon, "I believe this is where you can help."  
Several hours later, they got to dacks they loaded up the troops and supplies. Shadow looked at the ocean. "Glaceon wish I can see one more time." Shadow sighed. "Wish granted my love." Glaceon said from behind. "Huh what are you here?" Shadow asked. "You wanted to see me so came, but really I wanted to watch you leave." Glaceon said, "Promise you come back." "I promise I'll come back." Shadow sighed. Espeon and Persian watched their love. "Isn't that romantic my love." Espeon sighed. "Yes it is" Persian sighed. "Shadow we're ready let go." Gardevoir called for him. "... I'll make sure this will end." Shadow said. Shadow and Glaceon kissed, Shadow got on the PT Panzer boat. The Republic deported and set cores to the Empire. The going to a long trip to Empire since there deporting from Sinnoh to Kinto, Dark Umbreon was on Shadow's shoulder through the whole ride. Umbreon tried to climb top of the baw of the boat, he felt the range in him. "This is it, I going this finish this ones an for all." Shadow thought. "You do know what we are up against right?" Dark Umbreon asked. "I know..." Shadow answered. "Oh come on, your underestimate his power then you think." Umbre said as she appeared on Shadow's other shoulder. "Long time no see Dark Umbreon tee-hee." Umbre giggled. "Oh god it's you." Dark Umbreon sighed. "You think you can desert me like that, I think not." Umbre said. "Whoa whoa hold on are you saying that you are...?" Shadow asked. "Yes yes boyfriend and girlfriend." Umbre answered. "This is who I was stoke with when I was seal 55,000 year ago, I can't believe she kept on following me." Dark Umbreon sighed. "Well I'm just trying stop Shadow from hurting thing that you forced him to do." Umbre yelled. "Uhhh can you two fight somewhere ales and not on my shoulders" Shadow sighed. Umbre and Dark Umbreon stay quiet and not talked to each other. Shadow looked at Umbre and saw a small tear running down her cheek.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Arceus, the final fight

Kinto. The Republic are near the island what used to be Cinnabar island, the Republic waited. "Man look those battleships." Jolteon gasped. The Republic did nothing because there were up against big numbers, Latias scouted the ships without being detected. "Well how many are there?" Gardevoir asked Latias. "2 Air Carriers, 2 Battlecruiser, 8 Destroyer 6 Frigetes, and 15 PT-boat." Latias answer. "Boy we're in for big fight." Jolteon said. "Leave the ships to to me." Vaporeon said. "Kyogre will be joining you soon, I talked to him when I was helping the water colony." Shadow said. "Wow Shadow did you convent every legendarlys?" Jolteon asked. "Two, Kyogre and my secret wepon." Shadow answered. "Good while Vaporeon takes care of the of the ship Latias will take care of the air." Gardevoir said. "Perfect and my secret wepon will take the air as well." Shadow said. "What is your secret wepon anyway?" Latias asked. "Oh you'll see, I risked my life to do it." Shadow smile. "So what are we going to do about those defends cannons?" Leafeon said with a sarcastic tone. "Gardevoir request permissine to take the first strike to go in there." Shadow requested. "Alone?" Gardevoir gasped. "Leafeon and I will go in there, how 'bout it Leafeon." Shadow said. "I am not go on Dark Umbreon's back." Leafeon said with a sarcastic tone. "Ok you can stay and I'll take all the fun." Shadow said. Leafeon got annoyed and had he choice but go on Dark Umbreon's back.

All the Republicin battleships set their cannons to the enemy ships. "OPEN FIRE." cried the fleet commander. The battleships fired their cannons and the battle has begon. "Lets do this." Jolteon growled. Vaporeon dived in the water and started her job, Latias started her job flow to the Air Carriers. "Ready Leafeon?" Shadow asked. "If he bites me your dead." Leafeon yelled. Shadow turned to his pokemon, Dark Umbreon went in Shadow's body. "Come on lets go." Dark Umbreon shouted. Leafeon got on Dark Umbreon's back and flow off. "Good luck you two." Espeon said.

Dark Umbreon attacked to defend himself. "Look you hate me and I really hate you, but we have to work together." Leafeon shouted. "I work with no one, I'm just helping to get you and Shadow to the shoreline." Dark Umbreon said. Dark Umbreon flow tuwords a Cassier, his speed rised. "Dark Umbreon what are you doing?" Leafeon shouted. "Drill bullet!" Dark Umbreon shouted. A cone shaped energy formed within Dark Umbreon. He blow through the Carrier, when he got out the Carrier explode. "Ha how you like that Leafeon?" Dark Umbreon asked to Leafeon. He felt like he was about to faint. "Don't do that again." Leafeon sighed. "Republicin curiser are now commencing third IVolley of cannon fire. Imperial ships are being destroyed one after the other!" said the Captine. "We can't give up now." Gardeovir said.

When Dark Umbreon got to shoreline Dark Umbreon attacked the flak crew. "That's one six more to go, Shadow your up." Dark Umbreon said and turn back into Shodow human form. "Ok you take the three over there and I'll take other three." Shadow cried. They splited up to take ou the defends cannons. Vaporeon sank 9 PT boats but she did not expected there would 15 submarines, all of the submarines homed in on Vaporeon and fired. Vaporeon had no chance and escaping the torpedoes when all of a sudden Kyogre arrived and shielded Vaporeon. "Lord Kyogre you came." Vaporeon gasped. "I had to come the protection of our planet and for our colony, For the water colony, Empire be gone." Kyogre said. Kyogre destroyed the submarines by one Water Pulse attack. "Go, countinue your task." Kyogre said. Vaporeon swam to the battleships.

Latias had to destory the dive bombers but the carriers were scrambling too many. "Arrrgh there too many I can't keep up." Latias grewled. Suddenly hyper beam fell from the sky and destroyed the carrier. "Huh what the!?" Latias gasped. Flying down out of the clouds was Rayquaza along with the dragon colony. "N.. no way it's..." Latias gasped. "Hah haa he came the lord of the skys." Shadow said. "Is this Shadow's secret wepon Unbelieveable." Gardevoir gasped. "Morphs of the Empire, I am Latios, prince of the dragon colony, stand down or be destroyed." Latios Announced. The dargon colony attack the base. "Big brother came!" Latias sighed. "Like I'm going to back out on my sister?" Latios said.

Meanwhile Shadow and Leafeon toke care of the cannons went in the base. As Shadow moved on a Bastiodon blocked him, Leafeon went in front of him. "You leave Shadow alone." Leafeon shouted. Bastiodon went the door Leafeon followed. "Wait it could be a trap!" Shadow cried. Shadow went in the room and found Leafeon trap and Bastiodon. "Hoh hah haa now you deal with me." Bastiodon grawled. "Be careful you dark power can't beat him." Leafeon said. Shadow disappeared. "Hah hah haa foolish." Bastiodon said. "Shadow force!" Shadow yelled. But his Shadow force failed Bastiodon grab him by the neck, Bastiodon threw him into at a wall. "Now you die!" Bastiodon grawled. "I don't think so." Leafeon yelled. Leafeon broke out of the seal and got on his back. "I'm taking you with me, hyper beam!" Leafeon shouted. The hyper beam made a big exploshon. "Leafeon NO!" Shadow cried. After the exploshon he found and rushed to Leafeon wounded. "Leafeon get up!" Shadow cried. "... Shadow... I can't go on. " Leafeon said. "Hang on I'll get you out of here." Shadow shouted. Leafeon graded Shadow's face. "No... jest go... she's waiting for you back home, Don't let her going Shadow... don't let her go... Take... me back... with a bang..." Leafeon said and died. Shadow found a photo of his wife and children. "Don't worry Leafeon, I'll avenge you and your family just like I did." Shadow growled. Shadow foght his way to the top.

When got the last door Dark Umbreon blocked him. "Dark Umbreon what are you doing?" Shadow asked. "I can't alowe you to go any ferther." Dark Umbreon grawled. "Dark Umbreon come on stop your nonsense and get out of the way." Umbre shouted. "No... if it weren't for Arceus, I could have ruled this world I won't let him take this world, this planet is mine." Dark Umbreon grawled. Dark Umbreon began mutated into his true form. "No... not that.." Umbre gasped. Dark Umbreon's wing changed to tentacles, a par of eyes appeared on top of other per and big scary eye appeared all over his body. "My god what the hell." Shadow gasped. "THIS IS MY WORLD MY WORLD." Dark Umbreon cried. Shadow turn to his pokemon form and attacked Dark Umbreon. Shadow got wraped by his tentacles, Shadow disappeared. "What the?" Dark Umbreon gasped. "Shadow force!" Shadow yelled. "ARRGGHH... Hypre beam!" Dark Umbreon yelled. Dark Umbreon's hyper beam missed. "Shadow ball!" Shadow cried. Shadow fired his Shadow ball at Dark Umbreon. "You will not stop my right to rule." Dark Umbreon cried, "Dark pulse!" "No Dark Umbreon, in you state, it will backfire!" Umbre cried. "AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!" Dark Umbreon cried. A massive dark energy exploded. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Shadow cried. Shadow got wouned but he used his "Moonlight" to heal. "Ohh man he..." Shadow said. "... No... Dark Umbreon... why..." Umbre shouted. Umbre started to cry, Shadow didn't know what to say. "Shadow... can you hear me?" Espeon asked out of the radio. "I'm up to the top... Leafeon's gone... I got stop the genaral and Arceus." Shadow said. "No Shadow, he's the god of all pokemon, he's too powerful." Gardeovir shouted. "Defeating him is th only way to make peace to our world." Shadow said. "Shadow what whatever you do don't be a-" Gardevoir was cut by Shadow turned the radio.

Shadow went in the room. "Shadow long time no see." Seth said. "You taken one step too far Seth." Shadow said. "Your too late the telaport system is set, now the great god Arceus has awaken." Seth smiled. the portel began to open. "However... I can't let you interfear with my plan." Seth said. Seth and Shadow both turned into Umbreons and fighted, it like a fight between two tigers. "Give it up you can't stop me or the the portel." Seth said. "Never, you too have ruined my life and now I will ruin yours." Shadow grawled. They both used hyper beam and made a big exploshon. both of them got weak. "I most say you got stranger... Shadow ball!" Seth shouted. But Shadow dodged the attack by dissappearing. "Where the hell he go?" Sath yelled. "Shadow force!" Shadow cried. "Huh... AAAARRRGGGGHHHH!" Seth cried, "This is jest the beginning..." Seth said. Seth had explosifs wrapped around his body. "HUH?" Shadow gasped. Seth set off the explosifs but Shadow escaped the exploshon. The room started to shake Shadow had no choice but to go in. Shadow jumped the portel. Gardevoir came in jest after Shadow jumped in. "Damnit we're too late." Gardevoir shouted. "What do we do?" Espeon asked. "Get everyone out of the island, it's up to Shadow now." Gardevoir sighed. "Shadow... you can do it, we believe in you..." Espeon prayed.

Shadow finds himself in wired looking realm. "What the hell?" Shadow said. "Welcome to your doom." Arceus said. "The pokemon god Arceus so finally we meet." Shadow grawled. "Indeed and you shall service me." Arceus said. "I don't think so, I will not let you harm our world." Shadow said. "Then you end here." Arceus said. "We'll see about that!" Shadow grawled. Shadow toke the first strike by disappearing. "You are foolish, nothing can defeat me." Arceus said. "How 'bout this, Shadow force!" Shadow cried. But Arceus hyper beam pushed him back. "Grrrraa how am going to get through this." Shadow grawled, "Shadow ball!" Shadow ball toke a hit but he still standing. "Fire blast!" Arceus said. "ARRGGH" Shadow cried, "Think, think... that it...!" Shadow charged strate to Arceus. "Die trying... Hyper beam!" Arceus shouted. "Double team!" Shadow cried. Shadow splited into threes. "HUH what is this?" Arceus gasped. "Hyper beam!" Arceus' hyper beam hit the two fake Umbreons, Shadow aimed his Hyper beam strate at Arceus' mouth. A flashing exploshon brighted the realm. Shadow past out, a few minute he woke up. "Well done you have freed me from my curse and I shall restore the world witch it was lost... go now return to your world..." Arceus said and brought Shadow back to the base. The portel started selfdestruct. "Oh crap..." Shadow gasped. "Shadow!" Umbre called for him, "Hang on to me." Shadow holded on to Umbre and telaported out of the base.

Shadow was at a cliff top and watched the Empire base fall. "It... over... I did, I save the pokemon world, I hope for those's who I killed will give me, I put a lot of shame in me but now I fixed what I done." Shadow sighed. "Well done son..." a voice in air. "Father?" Shadow said. "My son, we have to part now." said Darkside's voice. "We most go an better place." said Espe's voice. "Mother... Father..." Shadow sighed. "My son we will still watch over you." said Espe's voice. "Our souls will always be with you, you grown so strong and I am praod of you." said Darkside's voice. "This is our farewill to you, I love you my sweet Shadow." said Espe's voice and faded off. "Son... Dark Umbreon is gone, you are free now, there nothing to fear now, go my son be free..." said Darkside's voice and faded off. "Good bye Mother good bye Father, I'll miss all..." Shadow sighed. Shadow looked at Umbre. "Come on Umbre, lets go home..." Shadow said. Shadow and Umbre left to find the others, but Umbre stopped for a sec. "Good bye my love, it a pity our new baby won't be able to see you." Umbre sighed and left. The Republicins calibrated along their way home. Word have spred all over Pearl, the civil war has finally ended. Shadow slept through the whole way with Umbre sleep on his chest. Espeon put a blanket on Shadow. "Shadow..." Espeon smile.

The Republicins have returned to the tower, Glaceon was happy see Shadow again. Shadow and Glaceon watched the sunset. "It's so beauitful, I love it." Glaceon sighed, "I'm glad it's over, I wanted us to be happy together forever." Shadow looked at Glaceon and put a small box next to her. "Glaceon is that what you really want?" Shadow asked. "Of cource, what wrong?" Glaceon asked. Glaceon lended on the small she looked saw the gold ring. "Shadow?" She gasped. "If you really want us to be together forever, will you marry me?" Shadow asked. So shocked she began to cry. "Yes! Of course of I will!" Glaceon smiled, The two hugged and kissed deeply. Kneeling in the silky sand, Shadow and Glaceon kissed both shedding tears of joy. Glaceon Looking down at the ring more closely, a small diamond heart with a golden cross  
laid inside of it. "Shadow, this is beautiful, thank you!"As the sunset faded and night blew over the beach, Shadow and Glaceon rose, walking arm in arm. As they entered the Tower, they found Gardevoir waiting for them, watching to see how things went. Seeing the pair so happily together warmed Gardevoir's heart. "I don't know who to be more happy for," she thought, "Shadow or Glaceon?"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 New faces of love, peace and happiness

Before the wedding the Republic toke a little trip to the lost Union base in Johot. Shadow was up top of a hill, Espeon, Glaceon and Eevee followed. What they saw was a stone and dug up ground, they were standing on Shadow's mother's grave. Glaceon placed her hand on Shadow's shoulder. "This place will be a memory for the last Union soldier who survived." Gardevoir said, "And the last stand of the Union army. Though without the Union army we would never have a peaceful world that we once had." "Don't worry, I'm sure there will be someone who will restore the pride of the Unions." Shadow said. Shadow toke the last look at the Union base and left back to Sinnoh.

"Oh man… So it's really happening, now that I'm going to marry Glaceon, I never thought I would get out of misery." Shadow said to himself, looking in the mirror. He was already dressed in a Union suit and big red sword carried behind his back. He spent several minutes pacing around the small dressing room out of anxiousness. He nearly jumped when a brief knock came to the door followed by Persian's voice, "They're ready for you, come on." Taking one last look in the mirror, Shadow said to himself, "Well, here we go," before exiting. With a widening eye, Shadow noticed that many wedding guests had arrived already, all invited by Glaceon.

There was ample room, with the wedding taking place atop a small rocky bluff over the ocean. A calm, but warm, sea breeze blew through the crowd. The setup for the ceremony was fairly simple, just several long, wispy pink veils and decorations. The priest was an Alakezam. Shadow stood at the small altar, chatting with the priest while everyone waited for the ceremony to begin. "So you're the lucky poke'morph?" the priest asked in a casual tone. "I suppose I am." Shadow replied with a blush. After looking Shadow up and down, the priest seemed satisfied with Glaceon's husband-to-be. Shadow turned and looked at the crowd. Right at the front was Espeon, Persian, Gardevoir, Jolteon, Mightyena, Roserade and Shadow's cousin Albert, all of then looking on in some form of approval as they made eye contact with Shadow.

Several minutes later, the chattering crowd died down and a silence permeated the area. Soon, the ceremony began, and Shadow anxiously waited to see Glaceon emerge from the small building in the rear of the area. The first to exit was Eevee, dressed in a darling white dress and carrying a small basket of flowers. Eevee was blushing and smiling softly as she walked up the aisle, tossing small bundles of flowers. As she reached Shadow, she gave him a small hug and moved quietly off to the side. After Eevee passed through, Shadow could feel his heart jitter up to his throat as the buildup to Glaceon's entry started. With a burst of music, Glaceon began to approach the altar. Nearly her entire body was covered a silky dress of pure white. Shadow could barely make out her face through her veil, but her smile was even more obvious.

The only uncovered areas of Glaceon were her arms and antlers. As she reached the altar, Glaceon extended one hand, allowing Shadow to slip the ring onto her finger before turning to face the priest. "Dearly beloved… we have gathered he to ber this Umbreon and this Glaceon." the priest began. Shadow could barely pay attention to the priest, his head was reeling already. The only words that stuck in Shadow's mind was Glaceon's voice, when she finally said, "I do." "Then you may kiss the bride." the said Alakezam, a growing smile on his face. Shadow and Glaceon slowly turned to one another, each wearing a nervous smile. Lifting the veil, Shadow let his hands wrap around his new wife as he pulled her into the kiss. Glaceon's hands held onto Shadow as she pulled herself into him. The kiss lasted for nearly a minute until the crowd began to cheer with increasing volume. Later, at the reception, the celebration held in finally burst out. Many of the guests, including Shadow and Glaceon, had brought more casual clothes to change into and the reception was quite a party. "What to go Cous, you the Umbreon." Albert smiled. "So Shadow," asked Gardevoir, "where are you two going on a honeymoon?" "Well Gardevoir, I think we're going to-" Shadow started to say before Glaceon finished his sentence. "Hoenn!" she said, grabbing onto Shadow with a smile. "Well that saw predictable." Shadow said. "Oh fun!" Gardevoir exclaimed with a smile. Hours later, the party had died down  
slightly, Glaceon's tossing of the bouquet but she through it too hard. She turned bouquet land at Espeon with Persian next to her, they blush to each. As the party ended, the guests left each showering Shadow and Glaceon with blessings. "So." Shadow asked, "Hoenn then?"

Four hours later Shadow and Glaceon were about to leave but first they have to their good byes. "Well I gauss this where we part from all of you." Shadow frowned. "We're going to miss you Shadow, not only you help us, but we enjoyed having you here, we had fun having you fighting with us." Espeon said. "Now your misery has ended and now you're happy like your wife Glaceon." Gardevoir said. Shadow and Glaceon smiled each other. "You could come back any time you like." Latias said. "We'll come back, you can count on it." Shadow said. "You better, I want to see your kids." Persian shouted. When Shadow turned he felt a tug on his shirt, he turned again and saw Eevee crying. "Sniff I'm to Miss Shadow..." Eevee cried. Shadow kneeled down and hugged Eevee. "I going to miss too Eevee, be a big girl and be strong Ok?" Shadow asked. "...O ... Ok..." Eevee said. Shadow wiped the tear out her cheek and Hugged, Shadow and Glaceon turned to their pokemon form and left. Gardevoir, Espeon, Persian and Latias watch them leave.

When Shadow and Glaceon arrived at the dacks Latias, Latios, Veporeon, Mewile Jolteon was there. Shadow and Glaceon smiled. "The ship to Hoenn is ready to go." Jolteon said. "They're just waiting for you two." Latios smiled. "Thank you." Shadow said. Shadow and Glaceon got on the ship and wave good by to their friend. As the ship move away from Sinnoh Glaceon saw Flareon for the last time. "Flareon..." Glaceon sighed. As the ship was out of sight Flareon placed his twin-blade Sword on his shoulder and left.

Two months later Shadow and Glaceon spend their honeymoon in Hoenn. "Oh, this is so lovely!" said Glaceon, standing on a balcony overlooking a great city of Slateport. Shadow walked out to join her, "Yes, a sunset over Hoenn is great. I'm glad we could get such a nice hotel... I'm glad to have such a nice Shadow!" Glaceon joked, hugging him. Shadow's only response was a blush as she started to kiss his cheeks. "Thanks Glaceon," Shadow said, "But I'm going to go get ready to go to dinner." "Alright," Glaceon replied. Several days later, the pair began to tour Hoenn. Shadow and Glaceon Had fun at the fair, they enjoyed the rides... well not sure on the roller custer. Both had decided to not use any pokemon powers. "Um," Shadow said, looking at how high the ride gone, then the large drop, "This is going to be okay right?" Shadow asked. "Shadow?" asked Glaceon, "Are you…scared?" "Well, no," Shadow replied, "No... it's just never gone so fast before," said Glaceon. As the roller custer climbed up Shadow felt like he's going to throw up. Shadow held in the scream in as the roller custer dropped down. "See Shadow it's no big deal... Shadow?... Shadow?" Glaceon looked at Shadow, he has already past out. Glaceon started to laugh. The rest of the honeymoon passed in the same way, fun.

Months later at the pokemon center, Shadow was breathing and pacing, tiled floor his movements erratic and nervous, Shadow's friend were there. "I know how he feels," said Jolteon, sitting calmly and watching Shadow. "We're you all like this?" asked Espeon, looking down to Jolteon and Persian. Both of the men nodded quickly in agreement. Gardevoir sat with them too. Espeon, with her new burn son, chatted with Gardevoir about, and Shadow. "I can hardly believe he is a father." said Espeon, "I wonder how Glaceon is?" Meanwhile, Shadow had taken to walking in on direction, looking at the clock and repeating, all while verging on hyperventilation. From a large door, a nurse spoke somewhat loudly, "Mr. Darfix?" "Yes, yes, what is it is my wife ok?" Shadow asked frantically. "Glaceon is alright, you can see her now." Shadow made a face like a little kid would, and followed the nurse as closely as he could. The nurse opened a door into a small room with Glaceon on the bed, holding a small bundle. "Hi Shadow," Glaceon said, somewhat weakly. "Glaceon, are you alright?" Shadow asked as he neared the bed. "Of course I am, do you want to meet our children?" Glaceon asked. "Children?" Shadow gasped. Glaceon smiled, Shadow saw three little Eevees, one was a little girl, the fer was lite blue and the two are little boy, one lite black and the other was red. They were sleeping peacefully. "They look so cute our daughter look just like you Glaceon," Shadow said. "Your son look just like you and the other... look like Flareon." Glaceon smiled slightly and lay back, resting. "What should we name them?" Shadow asked. "Well, I, I don't know," Glaceon said. "I got one. We'll name our daughter Crystal. Shadow said. "Oh yes! Crystal is perfect." Glaceon smiled as she handed Crystal to Shadow's hand. "What should call your two sons?" Glaceon asked, "I think I got one, how 'bout Shade." "Shade sound fine." Shadow smile, "And I believe we'll call him Blaze." "Crystal, Shade, and Blaze our little babies." Glaceon smiled. "I love you Glaceon..." Shadow smiled. "I love you too... Shadow... My brave Hero." Glaceon nuzzled against.

Fin


End file.
